


Once Again

by dontmakemeatarget



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Golden swan - Freeform, Red Beauty - Freeform, hooked mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmakemeatarget/pseuds/dontmakemeatarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update:  After Henry gets taken to Neverland, Emma and company follow, though the mysterious Peter-Pan is not the only enemy that awaits them.  Overall Golden Swan pairing throughout but also Hooked Mermaid (Hook x Ariel) and Red Beauty in the laster chapters plus another pairing to come even later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't any of the characters and such. Just decided to put this up here as well as fanfiction 'cause it seems like that's a thing people do so I'm doing it. Please do not hesitate to leave comments, like the story or not, I want to hear your thoughts. Enjoy. Also, I have the second chapter written already as well and depending on how people like it I'll probably post it tomorrow.

Emma Swan sat at her desk in the police station thinking over the evidence she had just found. She didn't know exactly what it meant that Tamara had a list of everyone in storybrooke and their fairytale land counter parts but she knew it couldn't be good. Nothing in Storybrooke was ever simple. Everything was always complicated and there was always some sort of scheming going on. All Emma did know what that Tamara had lied when she had said she could be trusted and that's all that mattered to her.

The problem now was what was she going to do about it. She needed to tell someone about her suspicions but that wasn't a simple thing either. Mary Margaret already thought that her suspicions were because she still had feelings for Neal. She honestly didn't have feelings for Neal anymore. But who would believe that? After all, he was the father of her son. She couldn't blame people for thinking that but she needed them to know it wasn't true if she was going to get to the bottom of this whole Tamara issue.

As she sat leaning back in her chair, feet propped up on her desk she considered going to Gold for help. She was sure he would want to help simply because Tamara was involved with his son, but he too would surely think it was because she was jealous of Tamara for being with Neal. He'd already told her he thought she had feelings for Neal still. But she knew Gold. All she would have to do was proposition him with a deal of some kind and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. What deal she would make with him, she didn't know. Maybe another favor would work. With her mind made up she grabbed her keys off her desk and her jacket off the hanger and headed to Gold's shop.

Right as she was approaching the door to his shop, the door flew wide open and nearly hit her.

"Oh sorry" the woman chuckled as she exited. Emma realized it was Belle and was about to ask how she was doing until she got a better look at her. She didn't look at all like the Belle she remembered. The Belle she knew always looked all dolled up, dressed in bright colors and summery dresses. This Belle looked like she was ready to go to a dingy bar to shoot some pool.

"Umm hi...?" Emma trailed off.

"Lacey" she supplied.

"Right."

"You're the sheriff here right?"

"Uh yeah, that's right" Emma answered.

"Has Mr. Gold been bad?" Lacey asked with a hint of glee and a suggestive tone.

"Um...not that I'm aware of, I just need to talk to him about something" she replied.

"Oh, well have a good day sheriff" Lacey said. Emma thought she sounded almost sarcastic but decided it didn't really matter right now, she had other things to deal with. She'd just ask Gold what was up with all of that.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, I'm sorry I don't really have time to talk with you right now."

"Yeah, you do actually, or at least you're gonna make time, Gold."

"Ohh, is that so? Gold said with a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah it is. It's about Tamara."

"And why should I concern myself with her?"

Taken aback a bit by his curt tone and how he seemed to have no interest in talking about his soon to be daughter-in-law she quickly recovered saying "Well, she is marrying your son…so…"

"I don't think that's going to happen." Gold said chuckling again. Emma started to wonder what the hell was going on with Gold, he was acting like much more of an ass than she'd ever seen him act before.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"A marriage between Bae and that woman is _never_ going to happen, not while the two of you still harbor feelings for one another." If she didn't know any better she would've thought he sounded a bit jealous as he said that.

"Ugh I _don't_ have feelings for him" she said exasperated.

"Oh no, of course not, you're only coming to me to talk about Tamara and I could tell by the way you strolled in her with such purpose that you suspect she's up to something. You couldn't possibly be suspicious of her because she's cozying up to a man you once loved."

"'Once loved' being the operative phrase there. Look I knew you would think that anyway and I don't care what you think, you're wrong. I'm just telling you that I think she's playing _your son_ and is up to something. She's got a list of everyone in Storybrooke and who they are in the Enchanted Forest and she lied to me, she told me I could trust her and she lied."

"And what is it you want me to do about these suspicions of yours exactly?" Gold asked.

"I don't know, I just need you to help me figure out what she's up to."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to do that, dearie."

"And why not, too busy with Lacey?" she asked disdainfully.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I don't have time to indulge in the theories of a jealous-ex" he said as he swiftly turned around and headed to his backroom. As much as she wanted to, she didn't follow him back. She turned around too and stormed out of his shop, angrier than when he had refused to help her gain custody of Henry.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"This wasn't Gold, he's too busy with his old/new girlfriend" Emma said to Mary Margaret and David with just the tiniest hint of jealousy after they realized that Regina's office had been broken into.

"Then who would it have been?" David asked.

"This was Tamara" Emma said with all the conviction she could muster.

"Emma, we've been down this road already, you checked her out and couldn't find anything" Mary Margaret pleaded.

"Maybe I didn't look hard enough. I'm telling you she's up to something, she did this I know it." Emma said.

"Well we can't put all of our efforts into checking her out _again_ " she replied.

" _We_ won't." Emma said.

"So what, you want _us_ " Mary Margaret said motioning to herself and David "to check her out while you go talk to Gold?"

"Why would I want to talk to him?" she asked utterly confused.

"Well he's got magic, maybe he can help us find Regina" David supplied.

"Right" Emma said. "Well you guys can go talk to Gold" she spat his name. She didn't want anything to do with him at the moment, she was still mad at him for not helping her. She decided to ignore the jealous feelings that rose with her anger as well, she didn't have the time or patience to think about what that might mean at the moment. "and I'll go back Tamara's room, there's gotta be something I missed."

"I think you should go talk to Gold, Emma, the three of us can go check Tamara's room" Mary Margaret said, pointing to Henry this time too.

"Why do you think that" she said trying not to make it clear that she really didn't want to see Gold right now.

"He likes you." Mary Margaret stated matter of factly. "Not to mention I'm not really too into having a conversation with the man who managed to convince me to _murder_ someone" she said starting to get a bit angry.

She decided to ignore that first bit and focused on the last bit beginning to feel a bit ashamed, she should've realized Mary wouldn't have wanted to be around Gold and suddenly her reasons for feeling the same didn't feel quite so serious. "I'm sorry, you're right, I'll go talk to Gold and see if he can help." She turned to Henry "Make sure you check that loose floorboard again, kid."

"I will." Henry replied.

"All right, let's go" Emma said as they all headed out of Regina's office. Once outside, Mary Margaret, David and Henry went off to Granny's Inn and Emma begrudgingly made her way to Gold's shop.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Back again Ms. Swan?"

"Very observant of you, Gold." She said bitingly.

"Ooh, you seem a bit wound up, dearie. I do hope this isn't about your suspicions of Tamara again, because I'm afraid my answer's going to be the same, I can't help you."

"Actually it is about Tamara and you _are_ going to help me."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You owe me, Gold. I saved your life. If it wasn't for me you would've died."

"Actually, I think if it wasn't for your dear mother, I would've died" he spat back.

"Can you please just help me out for Christ's sake. Regina is missing and so are all the magic beans she had in her office and I think Tamara took her, someone had the guts to break into Regina's office and if it wasn't me and it wasn't you, who else could it have been." She said, starting to yell.

"Magic beans, as in the ones that make portals?" Gold said, completely ignoring the bit about Regina's office being broken into and her being kidnapped.

"Yes, what other magic beans are there?" She barked.

"So this doesn't have anything to do with Neal..." he said and Emma thought he almost sounded hopeful.

"Oh my god, yes, that's what I tried to tell you before damn it. I don't have feelings for Neal; this isn't about him. Tamara is behind this and she needs to be stopped before someone gets hurt."

"Fine, I'll help, just give me a second to try and locate Regina." He said. Emma sighed in relief that she'd finally gotten through to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gold had managed to see that Regina was in fact being held captive so the two of them set out to go get her. Since Gold was the one who saw where Regina was, he drove, Emma sitting in the passenger seat. They drove in silence for a while before Emma couldn't take it anymore and decided to start up a conversation.

"So what's up with this 'Lacey' thing?" she asked making air quote as she said the name.

"Well Regina was kind enough to help restore her memories" he began sarcastically "unfortunately they were her curse memories so she only has memories of being a regular at The Rabbit Hole and seems to have a thing for bad boys." Emma looked a bit taken aback at that last bit.

"Doesn't sound much like Belle" Emma noted giving Gold a sidelong glance and a bit of an accusatory tone.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked having noticed her accusatory tone.

"Nothing, I'm just saying she's not exactly your Belle, is she". Even Emma seemed surprised at what she was saying. She wasn't even sure where she was going with that.

"No she's not." He said sounding a bit disappointed. Emma almost started to feel bad about saying what she had, almost. The jealous feeling inside of her that she was still unwilling to attempt to understand was poking out and was happy that Gold was disappointed and seemed to doubt his relationship with Lacey.

"You know, I'm not sure I really understand why you're trying so hard to get Belle/Lacey. I mean do either Lacey or Belle _really_ love _you_?"

"What are you even saying?" Gold said his voice trembling a bit.

"I'm just saying that they both seem to be in love with a _version_ of you, Belle the good version and Lacey the bad, but neither of them seem to love the real you."

"The real me, and what, you think you know the real me?" he asked, his tone laced with doubt.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I do know that you're not wholly bad and you're not wholly good, so why waste your time with someone who only loves part of you?" she said, trying to get a rise out of him. She succeeded.

"Because, because that's all I have!" He shouted as he pulled the car over to a stop and faced her properly. "I don't have anything else, this as close to love as I'm ever going to get. I'd rather pretend that it's the real thing and let them love the man they wish I was and keep telling them I'll be that man one day than live without that glimmer of hope that one day she'll accept me as I am and truly love me." he yelled.

Emma was a bit stunned that he'd gotten as mad as he was. She was trying to get him mad but she didn't realize she was going to break the dam.

"I've gotten used to it over my long, long life. No one loves the real me, so I've given up." He continued calming down slightly.

Emma was feeling a little bit bad now for having pushed his buttons so far and she put her arm on his shoulder. He didn't look up at her; he just stared down into his lap. She'd pushed him too far but that wasn't going to stop her from saying what she wanted to say next. "You don't have to give up." She said softly.

"Easy for you to say, you've already found your true love." He said bitingly, starting to get worked up again and finally looking back up at her.

"What?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Neal, of course." He stated.

"I thought we went over this already, I don't have feelings for Neal." She nearly yelled.

"I've seen the gleam in your eyes when he's around." Gold said.

"Yeah, well maybe that gleam you're seeing isn't for him." Emma accidentally blurted exasperatedly.

Immediately she began to regret her lack of restraint. Gold was giving her a very strange look and she knew he'd understood what she meant. She was hoping he hadn't. Her conscious mind wasn't ready to admit that she had feelings for Gold but apparently her subconscious had other plans. She looked steadfastly forward, refusing to acknowledge that Gold was staring intently at her.

"Are you implying, what I think you're implying?" Gold asked slowly after nearly a whole minute of silence between them.

"No." She denied. "Just forget it, I don't know what I was saying, just drive." She said getting a bit panicky.

"Oh no, dearie, I think we've got to discuss what you've just said. Everything comes with a price, dearie and what you've just said comes with the hefty price of talking about it." He said seriously.

"Look, I didn't mean to say that, okay, just forget about it, please."

"No." Gold replied simply. "You may not have meant to say it but you did and now you've got to pay for it."

"What the hell do you want me to say, huh? That I have feelings for you?" Emma asked.

"Well do you?" He asked.

"Maybe. So what if I do?" She said

But Gold never got a chance to answer as his car door was swung open and Gold was ripped from the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Gold figure out that Tamara is definitely up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Please, please, please leave comments and feedback so I know how y'all like this story.

“Gold!” Emma shouted. In her haste to figure out what the hell was going, rather than exit out her own door, she threw her body over the center console of Gold’s car and exited from the driver’s side door. Once out of the car she understood Gold’s swift departure from the car as she saw Gold and Hook wrestling on the ground a few feet away. 

“Hook?!?!” Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. “What the hell!”

“I’ll be with you in a moment, love. Just got to take care of some business real quick, then you and I can take care of some business together” Hook said flashing a wink her way. Before she could even begin to wonder how he could possibly be making a sexual innuendo while attempting to murder someone Hook began to raise his hooked hand ready to strike Mr. Gold. Realizing what was about to happen she sprung into action and tackled Hook just as his hook had made contact with the side of Gold’s head knocking Gold unconscious.

“I know you’re eager darling but I’ve got to tie him up first that way he can’t get away while I work out how to kill him.” Hook said looking over at Emma as she stood up.

“Oh will you just shut up. What the hell do you think you’re doing and how the hell did you get back here?” Emma asked clearly frustrated with him. 

“Someone brought me back here.” He replied simply, offering no elaboration. 

“Brought you here, who could’ve brought you here…?” she trailed off as she made her way over to Gold to check on him. She knelt down next to him and checked his pulse just to make sure even though she knew he couldn’t possibly be dead. She was about to reach up and brush some of Gold’s hair out of his face when it hit her. “Tamara. It was Tamara, she brought you here didn’t she and she’s probably the one who told you where to find Gold in New York. Didn’t she!?” She yelled as she began to piece it all together. 

“Well you are quick, Emma. Yes, Tamara told me where to find my crocodile and she’s promised me a way to finally kill him and I will kill him.” Hook said.

“Not on my watch you won’t.” She said standing back up and pulling her gun on Hook. “What do you mean she’s promised you a way to kill him, he’s immortal, you know that.”

“Well yes that’s true but she says she has a way to kill magical creatures. I’ve already seen that she can take away a person’s magic and I don’t doubt she can do it to the Dark One.”

“She can take away a person’s magic? How?” Emma asked starting to get a bit concerned. She knew Tamara was up to something but she didn’t expect it to be this serious.

“Science apparently, I don’t know how it works exactly but it does work. I’ve seen it.”

“Regina?” Emma asked.

“That’s right, the Evil Queen, nothing more than a common person now.” Hook said with glee. 

As Emma let that piece of information sink in a muffled groan came from where Gold was lying. Immediately she began to walk back over to him and so did Hook.

“You stay right where you are or I swear to God I’ll shoot you.” Emma shouted. He stopped dead in his tracks. She continued to make her way back to Gold kneeling next to him and putting a hand tentatively on his shoulder. “Gold, are you all right?” She asked. 

“Just peachy, dearie” he began sarcastically “or at least I will be when I get my hands on that damned pirate!” He shouted in Hook’s direction as he began to stand up. 

“Sit down!” She told Gold. “I’ll take care of him!” She didn’t mean to yell at him but she had had just about enough of the bullshit between the two of them. She was going to put an end to the back and forth revenge nonsense if it was the last damn thing she did. 

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep, love.” Hook said suggestively.

Gold looked ready to open his mouth and berate Hook for talking to Emma that way but Emma beat him to it. “I’m gonna tell you this one time Hook, you keep talking to me like that and I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you say. Are we clear?” Though everyone present knew that it wasn’t as if Emma was going to kill Hook or anything that drastic, her tone made it quite clear that whatever she would do was not going to be pleasant. Hook paled and just stared back at her, speechless for the first time ever. Emma shot a quick glance at Gold and she could’ve sworn he looked proud. 

“ Now neither of you are to move a goddamn muscle, I’ve got a phone call to make.” Emma said as she got out her cell phone and dialed David’s number. “David! No, just listen Hook is here…I said just listen I don’t have time to explain just get some of the dwarfs and get here now, we’re down the road a bit from the Cannery, that’s where Regina is. Ok, hurry up.”

The whole time Emma was on the phone Gold and Hook kept taking turns glaring daggers at one another both wishing metaphorical daggers could do the trick. When Gold wasn’t glaring at Hook, his eyes wandered to Emma. His mind kept going back to the conversation they’d been having in the car before Hook showed up. _Technically_ she hadn’t answered his question about if she had feelings for him, not really, but she might as well have. 

Truthfully he was a bit relieved that they had been interrupted, though he wished it had happened a bit differently, he wasn’t sure how to respond to her question. “So what if I do?” she had said…so what if she did…he didn’t have an answer. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t ever thought about Emma in a romantic way but he had always quickly pushed those thoughts away especially after how she’d reacted to his method of getting her elected Sheriff. Though, she had come back to him again for help and said she didn’t care about his methods as long as he got results. He had thought they’d shared a few glances here and there but always thought he’d been imagining it; there was no way she could feel anything for him. And then Belle had come into the picture.

When he had found out she was alive he had been elated. They’d had a bit of a rough patch at the beginning but things had been going pretty smoothly until Hook had shot her. But now looking back on it and thinking about what Emma had said he realized Emma was right. He’d thought that himself a few times before but he ignored it. He had told himself it didn’t matter if Belle loved all of him as long as she loved him at all, but now he wasn’t so sure that was enough. 

If he was really honest with himself he didn’t like the man he was turning into being around Lacey. The conversation with Bae earlier that day coming back into mind; his son was right, he’d completely forgotten about his son to pursue a woman who didn’t even love him and probably never would, at least not all of him. He had spent every waking moment since losing Bae strategically planning and scheming all through the Enchanted Forest to find his son again and now he was completely ignoring him. 

At the thought of Bae he just began to feel even more guilty and conflicted about this business with Emma. She was Bae’s ex, not to mention the mother of his grandson…it just made everything so complicated but he couldn’t help if he reciprocated feelings for the tenacious blonde. After all, she had been the one to admit it first. Who in their right mind would continue to deny feelings for such a beautiful woman while she sat there admitting to feeling something for him? Nobody. He just hoped his son truly didn’t still carry a torch for Emma just as Emma didn’t for him. 

Just as he was about to keep dissecting his feelings in his mind he realized Emma had hung up the phone and was saying something to him.

“I’m sorry, what was that, dearie?” He asked coming back to the present.

“I said ‘what the hell are you still doing lying on the ground?’” She repeated for him curtly.

“You told me not to move a goddamned muscle, remember?” He said, clearly affronted.

“Right, sorry, you can stand up now…if you’re up to it that is.” She added.

“I’m fine.” He said standing up, favoring his left leg since he didn’t have his cane. He slowly made his way over to his car to grab it. 

“Here, I’ve got it here.” Emma said holding his cane out to him. He grabbed it from her, nodding in thanks. “Why don’t you come sit here on the hood and let me look at that cut on your head?” 

He was about to protest and tell her he could just heal it but something inside him made him keep his mouth shut and he silently made his way to the hood of his car where he perched himself on the edge of it. 

“Give me a sec, I’ve got some first-aid stuff in my bag.” She moved around to the open car door and leaned inside reaching for her bag. As Gold sat on the hood, he couldn’t help but admire the view as her rear end was conveniently sticking out of the car as she tried to reach her bag over on the passenger side of the car. After only a few seconds he stopped looking lest she come back out of the car and catch him at it, and he looked away. When he noticed that Hook was doing the same and didn’t seem to mind at all if he got caught, Gold shot another glare his way. Hook was too preoccupied to notice though. 

“All right, got it.” Emma said coming back out of the car. She closed the door behind her and made her over to Gold coming to a stop directly in front of him, right between his legs. “Here, let me take a look real quick.” She said reaching up to brush his hair out of the way of his wound. “It doesn’t look so bad, just could use some cleaning I think. How does it feel?” She asked him as she reached for the hydrogen peroxide and some gauze from inside her bag.

Mr. Gold’s breath caught slightly in his throat at the tenderness with which Emma was touching him but managed to compose himself enough to respond with a mumbled “It’s not too bad, stings a bit but I’ve had worse.” 

She just nodded and brought the bottle of hydrogen peroxide up to his temple where he’d been hit and poured a bit over the wound. Mr. Gold flinched as she did so.

“I’m sorry did that sting, it does that sometimes, usually not very much though…I probably should’ve warned you.” Emma said sounding genuinely concerned.

“No, it just startled me is all, couldn’t help but flinch. Believe it or not I have used the stuff myself before.” He said with a slight chuckle.

“Right, of course.” She said as she dabbed gently at his temple with the small square of gauze she had. Gold sat as still as he could while she worked, all too aware of her left hand holding his jaw to steady his head as her right hand dabbed at his wound and all too aware of how good it felt. He really shouldn’t be thinking that at all. At least he thought he shouldn’t be, but why not exactly? They were just feelings, it’s not as if he was acting on them or anything, but maybe he wanted to. No, that was a thought best left to another day. It was not the best time to be thinking about things like that. Again Emma’s voice tore him away from his internal monologue.

“Let me just put a band-aid on it, you know, just to be safe…I guess.” She said as she grabbed the band-aid and turned his head a bit to get better access to his cut. Once the band-aid was applied she didn’t immediately take her hands away. She kept her right one up by the cut and dropped her left to her side. Then she slowly brought her right hand down to his chin, grasped it firmly and gently turned his head from left to right to examine her handiwork and check for any more damage to his visage. 

“Looks good.” She said, hand still resting near his jaw, eyes still on the cut. Then slowly she brought her eyes down to meet his. When their eyes met everything they’d talked about in the car, the things she’d said came rushing back to the front of her mind and she quickly took her hand from his face and averted her eyes. Then she began to step away from him and went to toss her things back in the car. 

Gold so badly wanted to reach out and grab her, keep her next to him, but he didn’t. He knew that it wasn’t the right place or time to do that. There were other things going on at the moment, though he realized he wasn’t exactly sure what. He’d been knocked out and had no idea why Emma had so urgently called David. He decided he’d find out.

“What exactly is going on, I seem to have missed a bit of the action on account of being unconscious and all?” He asked.

Emma didn’t look at him as she answered, she just paced back and forth a few feet away, and kept her eyes fixed on the ground. “Well, for starters I was right, Tamara is behind all of this. She told Hook” she shot a glare his way as she said his name “where to find you in New York. She’s also how he got back here; she brought him with her. Also, she kidnapped Regina and stole the magic beans, oh and she apparently has a way of killing magical creatures and has somehow found away to take away a person’s magic. She did it to Regina and according to him,” she tilted her head towards Hood “it works, Regina is completely powerless.” She rambled this all of rather quickly, still not even slightly looking in Gold’s direction. 

“Is that all?” Gold asked sarcastically.

“That we know of.” Emma answered seriously. “Who knows what else she’s up to or why she’s even doing any of this.”

“Is she working alone?” He asked.

“Yeah…wait, actually I don’t know. Is she?” Emma directed her question at Hook.

“No, she’s not. That guy that hit me with his car entering Storybrooke, they’re working together.” He replied.

“What?” Emma and Gold both asked simultaneously. Both then looked at each other. And once more, Emma quickly averted her eyes and focused her attention back on Hook.

“Yeah, he’s apparently looking for his father or something and he said he’s on a mission of some kind. They didn’t really go into all the details with me about it. You know, I’m not sure they really trust me.” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah, what a shocker.” Emma retorted. “His father, why does he think his father would be here?”

“How should I know, I just told you they didn’t sit me down and tell me all of their plans inside and out.” Hook bit back.

“Right. Well that’s interesting, there’s definitely something I’m missing here.” Emma pondered aloud. 

“Well you’re not alone, dearie. I was still under the impression he was a harmless outsider.” Gold said, trying to engage her, get her to look at him again and talk to him. Unfortunately she was quite stubborn and all she did was nod her head. Now she’d started biting her nail as well as she paced back and forth. 

Gold stood for a moment watching Emma pace wondering what all was going on inside her head. He figured that if his mind had been reeling from everything that had transpired thus far than hers must’ve been as well. If only he knew what she was thinking. Just as he’d been about to try to engage her in conversation again, maybe speculate a bit more on what Tamara’s endgame was, David’s car came into view. Their backup had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Gold, Mary Margaret and David head out to save Regina and run into Tamara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three. Enjoy.

“David!” Emma exclaimed.

“Emma, what’s going on? What happened?” David asked hurriedly.

“Hook came out of nowhere and attacked Gold. Again.” she said once more shooting a deadly glare in Hook’s direction. “I need some of you guys” she nodded towards Leroy and the others standing behind David “to take Hook back to the station and lock him up. Make sure someone is watching him at all times, do you understand? Matter of fact, make it two people.”

“You got it, sister.” Leroy called back as he and two others walked over and grabbed Hook and put him in David’s truck. 

“So you found out where Regina is then?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Yeah. And I was right about Tamara.” Emma then quickly recapped what she’d found out about Tamara for David and Mary Margaret.

“She’s working with Greg?” David asked.

“Apparently, I just wish I knew what it was they were up to. I know Hook said Greg’s looking for his father but it’s the whole ‘he’s on a mission’ thing that I’m worried about. What kind of mission is he on? And how did they find out about this place?” Emma said.

“Well if we’re going to figure all that out, dearie, we’re going to have to go save Regina’s arse first. Oh, and we might want to do it quickly.” Gold chimed in. 

“Right, you drive, let’s go.” Emma said. Then all four of them pilled into Gold’s car, Emma took shotgun and Mary Margaret and David took the backseat. 

Nobody talked for the rest of the way to the Cannery and for that, Emma was glad. She had too many thoughts rushing through her mind to deal with, she really didn’t need to try and converse with people on top of all of that. 

She was trying to figure out what Tamara’s endgame was along with feeling glad that she wasn’t imagining all this Tamara business and guilty for being happy about it because it was going to hurt Neal’s feelings and just because she wasn’t in love with him anymore didn’t mean she wanted to see him suffer or anything. He was the father of her child for Christ’s sake she did care about him but not in a romantic way. On top of all that she was still thinking about Gold. 

She didn’t want to think about him. There were just so many complicated things surrounding her feelings for him. There was the fact that he was Neal’s father and Henry’s grandfather. There was the whole cursed memory Lacey thing going on and Gold trying to get Belle back, which again is a whole other complication. Emma liked Belle; she was a sweet girl. She didn’t want to come between her and Gold or anything like that. She wasn’t trying to break them up or anything by telling Gold about her feelings. In fact, she hadn’t meant to tell Gold anything at all, it had just slipped out in the heat of the moment, but it was out now and that was that.

There wasn’t any going back from that now. Once something that big is out, it can’t just be ignored. Plus she didn’t know how Gold felt about her. They hadn’t gotten to that part of the conversation before Hook had attacked him. He had told her he liked her once but she was sure he hadn’t meant it in a romantic way. He smiled at her and such every once in a while and there was no denying that they’d had some ‘moments’ of some kind together but still, she just didn’t know. What she did know what the was going to feel like an idiot if he said he didn’t have any feelings for her at all. She wouldn’t be mad exactly but she would feel silly for having said anything and not have him feel the same. 

_Why didn’t I just keep my damn mouth shut?_ Emma thought to herself. 

After just a few short minutes they arrived at the Cannery. As they parked Gold and Emma looked at each other. Emma’s breath caught in her throat when their eyes met. He was looking at her so intently then she realized Mary Margaret and David were too. They were looking to her for directions she realized.

“Ok” she said looking back at Mary Margaret and David “you two check the basement and Gold and I will check the ground floor. She’s in there somewhere and she’s definitely in trouble.”

“All right, let’s go.” David said as the four of them exited the car. Emma, Gold and David all drew guns from within their coats. Emma was about to tell Gold to put his gun away since he was just a civilian technically but then figured it might be a good thing for him to have his gun too, just in case. 

Once they got into the building David and Mary Margaret headed to the basement and Emma and Gold began their search of the ground floor. 

“Do you know anything about this Greg guy’s dad?” Emma asked Gold. 

“Not a thing. I think I vaguely remember a young boy and his father that I didn’t recognize being here in Storybrooke at sometime, possibly when the curse was first enacted, but of course then, I had no idea about the curse so I didn’t think anything of it.” Gold answered.

“Wait, I thought you had always known about the curse.” Emma said.

“Oh no, not until I heard your name when we first met did I remember the Enchanted Forest and the curse.” Gold replied simply.

“What?” Emma asked. “My name?”

“Yes. Your name was the price your parents paid for me telling them about the curse and how you would be the one to break it. I needed to know your name, that was the trigger I designed into the curse to ensure that I would remember my past life.” Gold said. 

“Huh.” Emma mumbled. “Interesting. You really did intricately orchestrate this whole curse thing didn’t you?”

“I had to, dearie. It was the only way I could follow Bae to this land.” He replied. 

Emma was about to say something back to him when she heard a noise from up ahead. 

“Shh, did you hear that?” Emma asked in a whisper as she held her index finger up to her lips.

“Indeed, over there.” He said as he pointed to their left.

They both slowly moved in the direction the noise came from holding their guns up ready to fire if the need arose. Once they were almost to the corner from behind which the noise had come someone crept out from within the shadows. 

“Hold it right there!” Emma shouted.

“Woah, woah, woah, it’s just me.” Neal said holding his hands up. 

“Neal, what the hell are you doing here? How did you know where we were?” Emma asked, starting to whisper again.

“Henry called me and told me he’d overheard Mary Margaret and David saying they were coming here with you.” He replied. “What’s _he_ doing here?” He added with a touch of annoyance to his tone.

“I’m only here to help.” Gold replied. 

“Oh so now you want to be the good guy?” Neal asked doubtfully. 

“As a matter of fact yes. Turns out Emma here was right and your fiancé is up to no good and has been playing you, forgive me for wanting to help catch her.” Gold said. “I know I haven’t always done right by you Bae, but I do love you and I don’t appreciate what that woman has done to you.” He said seriously with an exceptionally soft and remorseful look on his face.

“Fine.” Neal said. Then he turned to Emma, “So what can I do to help?”

“Well we’re just looking for Regina, I imagine Tamara will be there as well.” Emma replied.

The three of them now continued in their search for Regina, Tamara and Greg. When they reached the end of the hallway it split off in two directions. Emma looked right then left. 

“All right, we’ll take right” she said pointing to herself and Neal “and Gold, you go left.” She noticed that Gold looked a tad jealous at the demand and a bit reluctant to let Emma and Neal go off together. She just couldn’t really handle being alone with Gold again so soon, it just wasn’t a good idea. Emma also figured no good could come from Neal and Gold going off together, not after how they’d interacted when Neal showed up. No, it was best for all parties if she kept both herself and Neal away from Gold for the time being. 

Gold just nodded and turned to go left without saying another word to either of them. Emma and Neal then turned to go down the hall to the right Emma leading with her gun held out in front of her. 

“Listen, Emma, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you about all this.” Neal said as they walked.

“Stop, don’t worry about it okay. Let’s just find Regina and stop Tamara we can have this conversation another time.” Emma said.

“No, I need to tell you this now. I can’t keep it in any longer, okay. I’m sorry about everything Emma. I shouldn’t have ever left you. I regret it every day, what I did to you, you didn’t deserve it but I let August talk me into thinking it was what was best for you.”

“Neal…” Emma warned. 

“No, Emma please you gotta listen to me. I never meant to hurt you, Emma.”

“Don’t you think I know that now that you’re back and I know what really happened? Look I’m not going to sit here and tell you that it didn’t hurt for a long time what you did to me but it’s over now. Really. It was ten years ago, Neal, I’m over it, I’m over _you_. What’s done is done, let’s just forget all about it and focus on what’s going on right in front of us.” Emma replied.

Neal looked a little put out after that. Clearly he wasn’t expecting her to state so matter of factly that she was over him. 

“Well still, I’m sorry.” He said again. 

“I forgive you, now lets keep going.”

Suddenly Emma’s phone went off. It was David. “What’s up?” Emma asked hurriedly. “Ok, got it, we’ll keep our eyes peeled. 

“What’s going on?” Neal asked.

“Tamara, she’s coming this way.” 

Just as Emma was about to pull her gun back up and continue down the hallway, Tamara came out a side door and hit her over the head with a metal rod, knocking her unconscious. 

“Tamara, what the hell are you doing?” Neal yelled. 

“I’m doing what needs to be done Neal. I’ve got a very important job to do, a job I though you of all people would be able to understand and sympathize with. I’m trying to keep magic out of this world, it doesn’t belong.” Tamara said. 

“You’re insane, you need to stop this. You can’t keep hurting these people, Tamara.” He said starting to walk towards her.

Tamara pulled her gun out on him. “Neal, don’t make me do it.”

He took another step towards her and without any further warning she shot him in the torso. He fell to the ground clutching his side looking up at Tamara completely and utterly shocked. She still had her gun drawn on him, and had it pointed directly at his face. 

“I’m sorry Neal.” She stated flatly, not really sounding sorry at all.

“Yeah you are!” Emma yelled coming up behind her and kicking the gun from her hand. As Neal sat on the ground still clutching the spot where he’d been shot Emma and Tamara fought. Emma was trying to knock out Tamara so she could cuff her and finally be done with all the whole business but Tamara wasn’t going to go down easy.

Tamara kneed Emma in the gut knocking the wind right out of her. However, Emma could hold her own as well and grabbed Tamara around the middle, picked her up like a sack of potatoes and threw her to the ground. Emma turned around to look at Tamara as she lay there.

“It’s over.” Emma said.

“No, it’s not.” Tamara said as she took something small out of her pocket and threw it on the ground in front of her. Emma realized it had been a magic bean as a portal began to open in the middle of the floor as Tamara turned around and muttered “Bye” and ran away. 

Emma had been quick enough to get out of the way of the portal, but Neal, having been a bit incapacitated lying on the ground wounded hadn’t been as lucky. He began to fall into the portal. Emma quickly dove to the ground and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of it. 

“Emma, you have to let me go. You can’t leave Henry alone; he needs you. Don’t let him grow up the way we did.” Neal pleaded.

“No, I’m not letting you go, I can get you out. If you fall through that portal you’ll die no matter where you turn up, you’ve been shot, you’ll bleed to death.” Emma said.

“That doesn’t matter right now. You’re not going to be able to pull me back out; I’ve been in this position before, trust me. Just take care of Henry, whatever you do.” Neal said as het loosened his grip on Emma’s hand and fell through the portal. And just like that, the portal closed and Emma was left there with her hand outstretched clutching at nothing a tear streaming down her face. She may not have loved Neal any more but she had once and he still had a grip on her heart in someway; he always would. 

Just as she stood up, Gold came out from behind her a bit out of breath. It seemed as though he had tried unsuccessful to run back to Emma. 

“Emma, what happened? I heard a gun shot.” Gold asked.

Emma turned around slowly and just stared at him. She had momentarily forgotten about Gold in all the chaos. Now she was panicking more than she ever had. How was she going to tell this man who’d searched for ages for his lost son that he had just fallen through a portal to another land to die just a few short days after finally being reunited with him. Hell it hurt her deeply just to think of it, she couldn’t even fathom what this would do to Gold.

“Emma?” Gold said tentatively. “Where’s Neal, and what is that hole in the ground there?”

“Gold…” Emma spoke with a tremble. 

“Emma, where is my son?!” He yelled.

“I’m so sorry…he-he…Tamara had a magic bean on her. She threw it and Neal…Neal fell through.” Emma said between gasps. 

“Well where did he go? We’ve got to find another bean and go after him!” Gold shouted.

“Even if I knew where he went it wouldn’t make a difference. Tamara shot him, Gold. He’s dead.” Emma said struggling to hold back more tears.

“No, no, you don’t know that he’s dead. He could still be alive.” Gold said as tears began to fall from his deep brown eyes. “I can’t have lost him again! I’ve spent my entire life looking for him! I’m can’t lose him again!” Gold shouted through tears as he turned every which way hitting anything and everything within reach of his cane. 

Emma just sat there in awe watching him sorrowfully as his blows came softer and softer until he eventually just collapsed onto his knees simply knocking his cane on the ground next to him. Emma then felt it was safe to reach out to him and she walked over to him and knelt beside him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder gently. 

“I’m so sorry, Gold.” She said cradling him as he cried. She was mildly surprised when he reached out and grabbed her free hand. He squeezed it tightly as if Emma was some sort of tether to the world, to consciousness and that if he didn’t hold onto her as tightly as possible, he’d lose himself as well. She squeezed his hand back just as tightly, silently reassuring him that she wasn’t going to let him go. “I am so, so sorry.” Emma said through her own tears. 

“He’s gone.” Gold choked out. “Isn’t he?” 

“Yes.” Emma said as she squeezed his hand even tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to convince Gold to help them all stop Tamara and Greg from activating the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. Read, review and enjoy!

In reality it had probably only been a minute or two that Emma sat there holding Gold as they cried but it had felt like a lifetime to the both of them. It was Emma who spoke first.

“Gold, we need to get out of here. We have to see if Mary Margaret and David got Regina and people are going to start worrying about us.”

“Oh I doubt they’ll be worrying about me.” Gold said quietly.

Emma couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He was kind of right; nobody was ever really concerned about Gold, except for maybe her. Everyone thought he was evil. If any of them had seen Gold the way he was two minutes ago, they would know that they were dead wrong.

“Henry will.” Emma said and knew it to be true. Emma cared about Gold too, regardless of the bad things he’d done. Gold just scoffed at her. “Come on.” She said as she patted his back and began to stand up. She began to try and pull him up using the hand he was still clutching for dear life.

Slowly but surely Gold stood up. He grabbed his cane from the ground and dusted off his suit and looked at Emma. An immediate change came over him and it stopped Emma in her tracks. It wasn’t a look she had expected to see from him after what had just happened. She had expected anger and a thirst for vengeance and that she could have handled but this, this wasn’t right.

He looked broken. It wasn’t in his facial expression or his posture but his eyes. His eyes had taken on this resigned look deep within them. It wasn’t exactly like he had looked ready to give up so to speak but that he just no longer cared what was going to happen. It was like nothing else mattered any more. It alarmed Emma significantly.

“Let’s go.” Emma said tentatively as she held out her hand to him. She was actually surprised when he took it again firmly. She was glad he did though. He needed it, she could tell and she needed it as well. They’d both lost someone dear to them. This was just one more thing linking them together, one more common ground for the two of them to stand on.

Neither of them spoke the entire way back to Emma’s apartment. They had only released each other’s hand as they got into Gold’s car. And as soon as they took off in the car their hands had managed to find their way back to each other again. It hadn’t been a conscious decision by either party. They had both just needed it so badly, that connection, that comfort.

As soon as they walked into Emma’s apartment everyone turned to look at her and Gold. Mary Margaret was giving her a very peculiar and almost frightened look.

“Emma, what happened.” Mary Margaret said as she glanced quickly at Gold, the frightened look in her eyes escalating a bit. “Where’s Neal?”

“Tamara shot him. He’s gone. He fell through the portal.” Emma stated as if she herself still couldn’t believe the words coming from her own mouth.

Mary Margaret shot another glance at Gold as if she were expecting him to explode in a fit of rage. Then her and David crowded around Emma muttering sympathetic coos of “I’m sorry” and “it’s going to be okay”. Emma didn’t believe a word of it but was happy they were trying to make her feel better. It’s what parents were supposed to do. Unfortunately it wasn’t helping.

The whole time they crowded around her and patted her on the back and hugged her she tried to keep her eyes on Gold over their shoulders. He was just sitting at the table in the seat farthest from them all. His cane was propped on the table next to him and he just sat staring straight ahead. Then suddenly Emma realized there was someone else missing from the scene. Henry.

“How am I going to tell Henry?” She asked quietly with a dead look in her eyes. Gold’s gaze shifted to her as she said it. The same dead look overcame his own eyes. They’d both been so distracted by their own pain they had momentarily forgotten that it was Henry’s father that was gone; the father he had just started to get to know.

“It’ll be okay, Emma. We’ll get through this.” Mary Margaret reassured her. Emma wished she could believe that.

“So did you find Regina?” Emma asked trying to just ignore everything else for a moment before she lost control and broke down again.

“Yeah, she’s through there.” David said as he got up and him and Mary Margaret walked over to Regina. Emma didn’t follow them. She just sat on the steps watching Gold. She was having an internal battle about whether to stay where she was or go and join him at the table. She was still craving the comforting feeling she had when holding his hand.

There was just something about it that she needed. Maybe it was just because they both had cared for Neal and therefore were suffering the same pain or maybe it was something else. Maybe she just wanted to be near him, to hold him. The way he had held her hand had spoke volumes for such a silent gesture. He may still not have said anything about his feelings or lack thereof for her but the way he held her said there was definitely something there.

However, she stayed put. She didn’t want anyone else to witness her holding onto Gold. And it wasn’t because she was embarrassed or anything about her feelings for Gold and not wanting people to know about it, but just because it wasn’t some sideshow for everyone else to watch. She didn’t need people questioning her and criticizing her for wanting to hold Gold. She didn’t want anyone to see them sharing in each other’s pain and comforting one another. That was their business and something everyone else wouldn’t understand. Sure everyone there had lost someone before but every loss is different. That’s just how it is. This was Gold and Emma’s loss. The only other person who she wouldn’t have minded being around was Henry for this had certainly been his loss as well.

After Regina had told everyone about the trigger Emma decided it was time to leave the apartment again. She needed to go find Henry and tell him what had happened. It was going to kill her to have to tell him, but he needed to know. And then, then they _all_ needed to go find Tamara and Greg. They needed to stop them. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As Emma talked with Henry and told him what happened to his father, Gold waited with Mary Margaret and David.

“Look Gold, I know this is hard, but we need your help to stop them from activating that trigger.” David said.

“No.” Gold said shaking his head, that same dead, resigned look still present in his eyes.

“They killed your son in cold blood and you don’t want to help stop them?” David asked surprised that Gold had said no. The Gold he knew would’ve never turned down an opportunity to seek revenge on his enemies, especially if that someone had killed his son. After all, he’d spent his entire life trying to find his son again only to lose him so soon. David couldn’t even fathom why Gold was refusing to help.

“They didn’t kill my son.” Gold said his voice beginning to tremble once more and his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. “I did. I brought magic here to help me find Bae and now he’s dead. I’ve always said ‘Magic always comes with a price’ and this, this is it…but I’m prepared to pay it.” He said almost whispering and shooting a quick glance toward Henry and Emma.

“But we’ll die, you’ll die.” Mary Margaret pleaded.

“Yeah, I’ve made my peace with that.” Gold replied simply.

David and Mary Margaret were shocked. Gold was just accepting his fate as if there were nothing that he could do to fix anything and that just wasn’t like him.

Gold then turned around without another word and walked away. He knew that he had surprised Mary Margaret and David with his lack of fight but he just didn’t care anymore. He’d lost everything. He’d lost his wife, he’d lost Belle and now he’d lost his son, the person he cared about the most. He couldn’t bring himself to fight anymore. He’d been fighting for centuries to find his son and now he was gone, again. He couldn’t keep putting himself through all this pain. He didn’t have it left in him. He was done. He couldn’t handle anymore of this pain. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As soon as Emma finished talking to Henry, Mary Margaret and David rushed over to her.

“You have to talk to Gold, Emma. He’s saying he won’t help us go after Greg and Tamara.” Mary Margaret said hurriedly.

Emma looked over at Gold. She wasn’t really surprised that Gold had said no. He’d lost everything now, what difference did it make to him if everyone in Storybrooke died? In her opinion there was still a whole hell of a lot to loose and she was going to make him see that if it was the last damn thing she did. He wasn’t the only one suffering here and it seemed as though he had forgotten and Emma had a bone to pick with that. He may have lost his son but his grandson and the rest of his “family” were still here and she’d be damned if she was going to let Gold give up.

“I’ll go talk to him, you guys head back to the car, we’ll be along in a few minutes.” Emma stated firmly. “I promise.” She added as she saw Mary Margaret and David’s skeptical looks.

“All right.” David said, grabbing Mary Margaret’s hand and walking back to the car, picking up Henry along the way. Emma turned around, took a deep breath and walked over to Gold.

“Gold?” Emma said tentatively.

“Don’t...” Gold began, but Emma abruptly cut him off.

“No, you don’t.” Emma said harshly. “You don’t get to give up, Gold. You think you’ve lost everything and I get that, I do, but you’re wrong.” She said firmly shaking her head.

“NO! I _have_  lost everything, my son is everything and I’ve lost him! You don’t understand!” Gold shouted as he turned around to face her.

“I don’t understand?!” Emma shouted back. “Where the hell do you get off saying that?! You don’t think I know what it feels like to lose everything. Screw you, Gold. I spent my whole life alone!”

“You chose to give up Henry.” He retorted.

“And you chose to let Neal go through that portal without you. We both made stupid decisions that we’ve regretted our whole life!” Emma shouted as her eyes began to water once more. “You don’t get to give up now. We need to make absolutely certain that he didn’t die in vain and so help me God, Gold, you’re going to help us.”

“Why should I help, not one of you cares if I die, you just want me to save your sorry arses!”

“Don’t you dare!” Emma shouted back at him, pointing her finger at him angrily. “Henry is your grandson for Christ’s sake! He cares about you, he doesn’t want you to die! He needs you! Damn it, _I_  need you!”

She hadn’t intended to say that last bit but it was true. Even if he didn’t feel anything for her, it didn’t matter she needed him; he understood what she was going through like nobody else could. And she knew he needed her too. They way he clung to her hand earlier proved that. Even if it wasn’t a romantic need, she didn’t care, he needed her and she was going to be there for him, the least he could do was return the favor.

Gold’s head whipped around to look at Emma again. His eyes locked with hers and it was a deep penetrating stare. It was as if he was looking deep into her soul, searching for the truth in her words.

His lip twitched as he stared at her. As far as he could tell, she was telling the truth.

She needed him. Those few words lit a fire within him that hadn’t been aflame in quite some time. He needed her too, if he was being honest with himself. Whatever their differences had been in the past, whatever disagreements they’ve had all seemed to be irrelevant now. They had been through so much together in the past few hours and now that he thought about it, it didn’t seem fair to abandon her now. She would never abandon him the way he had been about to abandon her.

Plus, she had a point, Henry was his grandson; that was a little piece of Neal walking around, living and breathing and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Whatever he had said about killing the one who was to be his undoing wasn’t the case any more. He may have done terrible and unspeakable things in the past but he wasn’t going to hurt his only grandson, the only tie he had left to his son now. He rationalized that if it meant his grandson got to live, his own undoing didn’t matter so much anymore.

Gold stood up straight, tough and proud like the Mr. Gold everyone knew and loved to hate. The resigned, dead look in his eyes disappeared and a new, strong, determined look overcame him. Emma sensed the change immediately and looked relieved. The same determined look beginning to form in her own eyes as well. He returned his gaze to her eyes once more.

“Let me know what you need me to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a little while since I last posted and have been pretty busy and wasn't going to be able to finish this until the weekend at least but I got suspended from work for the remainder of the week for something really silly, nbd, so I had a bit of free time today and finished up chapter five for you all. This is pretty much like a re-write of the finale...like a lot of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode but I've tweaked things here and there to suit the differences in what I'd already written and what happened in the last few episodes and also to fit my Golden Swan storyline. I think it's a bit longer than my other chapters but I figure that's probably a good thing after not having updated for a while. Anyway, I'm rambling now, so I'm gonna stop. Please read, review and as always, ENJOY! But like definitely review too!

"Let's just get back to my apartment and talk to Regina. We'll figure out a plan there," Emma replied.

The two then headed back to David's truck. David drove, Mary Margaret riding shotgun, with Emma, Gold and Henry riding in back. Henry took the seat in the middle separating Emma and Gold. Once Emma was in the truck, Henry leaned into her for comfort, eyes still shimmering with tears. She wrapped her arm around him in a comforting gesture, much like she had done to Gold earlier that very same day. Then much to Emma's surprise Henry reached out with his free hand to grab for Gold's.

When Gold felt Henry's hand grab his own he looked down at it in surprise. He then brought his eyes up to meet Emma's. She inclined her head at him slightly, encouraging him to return the gesture. His expression softened as he looked back down at his hand and took Henry's in both of his, grasping it firmly. He looked back at Emma once again and she gave him a small smile before turning to look out the window.

They were all silent the entire ride back to Emma's apartment. When they arrived they quickly headed up to go speak to Regina. As soon as Henry got through the door he ran towards his mother.

"Mom!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug.

"Henry!" She cried back. Then suddenly, the ground around them shook violently. All eyes turned to Regina.

"That was the trigger, wasn't it?" Emma asked.

"Yes. It's been activated," Regina replied.

"But that means we're going to die," Henry said.

"You were born here, so you'll live," Regina said lightly combing her fingers through his hair.

"But…but I'll be alone," he said looking around at everyone.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Emma vowed. "You did this now make it stop," she said rounding on Regina.

"I can't. There's no way."

"Well figure it out!" Emma shouted.

"Stop!" Henry shouted at the both of them. "I already lost my dad today, I'm not losing anyone else. We have to work together; we can figure this out. We can save Storybrooke," Henry said in the tone that held no question that he was the grandchild of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Fine. Come on there's got to be a way to stop it," Emma said rounding on Regina once more.

"It can't be stopped. The best I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable," she replied raising her eyebrows.

"Or give us the time we need," David chimed in.

"The time for what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"To steal back the beans. We can get everyone out of Storybrooke and back to the Enchanted Forest before the trigger destroys the town."

"How, we don't even know where Greg and Tamara are?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Hook probably does. I'll head down to the station to get him and force him to help us," David replied.

"I'll go down to the mine with Regina to slow down the diamond and give you guys time. Mary Margaret, you gather everyone and make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans," Emma ordered.

Everyone except for Gold and Emma began to head out of the apartment. Emma waved them all on, silently telling them she'd be along in a moment.

"What can I do to help?" Gold asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned and interested in helping.

She looked him in the eyes for a long moment before speaking. She regretted what she was about to tell him, but it needed to be done. She couldn't be selfish at a time like this, no matter what her feelings for Gold were.

"You should go to Belle…and I mean  _Belle_. You should try one last time to get her back just in case we can't hold the trigger off long enough and we all die. She deserves to die as herself, not Lacey."

"Emma…" Gold began but she held up her hands to stop him from continuing.

"I've gotta go, Gold," and with that she headed out trailing after Regina and the rest of them.

Gold stood for a long moment just inside the apartment listening to Emma's fading footsteps. Emma was right of course; Belle did deserve to die as herself rather than Lacey. She would want to be herself even if just for a short while. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that and they would all be able to make it out of Storybrooke, but still, just in case. He needed to try one last time to get her to regain her memories. He had to have something back in his shop that could work, so he decided to head over there. He called Lacey first, asking her to meet him there.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" Mr. Gold asked upon entering his shop and finding Leroy and the other dwarfs poking around inside, clearly looking for something.

"We've come to get Sneezy's stein. The Blue Fairy has finally come up with a way to get people's memories back. All he has to do is drink this," Leroy held up a bottle of shimmering blue liquid "from his stein, something important to him and his memories will come back."

"So the great Blue Fairy managed to come up with this magical solution today, just in the nick of time?" Mr. Gold asked his tone suggesting that he didn't believe that one bit. He suspected she'd had the solution long before then and had decided not to divulge that information. He didn't trust the Blue Fairy one bit. Occupational hazard of being the Dark One he supposed.

"She's been working on it all along. Something to do with a strand of Pinocchio's hair; someone who returned to he should be, someone who wasn't cursed."

Gold just looked back at him skeptically, not daring to hope that what he said was true, in case it wasn't. But then again, why would Leroy lie? He wanted his friend back; he had no reason to be lying to Gold. There was nothing he could gain from it.

"I asked her to make a second dose," Leroy added when Gold didn't respond.

"Why?" Gold asked, again not daring to hope Leroy was actually offering him a solution to Belle's memory problem.

"Belle once helped me remember who I was; it's time I returned the favor. Don't let her die as Lacey." Leroy then handed him another bottle of the shimmering blue liquid and turned around and left the shop with the others in tow.

Lacey walked in just as they were all leaving.

"What was that all about?" She asked motioning to Leroy and the others.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay…?" Lacey said looking a bit worried after noticing the way Gold was looking at her. He looked like he was visiting someone on their deathbed.

"You remember when you said to me that you thought I had healed you the day you were shot?" Gold asked.

"Yes," she replied tentatively.

"Well you were right, I did heal you. I know it doesn't make any sense and you won't understand right now but you have to believe me, there is such a thing as magic and I dabble a bit in it. No, don't interrupt; just trust me. Please." Gold pleaded.

Lacey simply nodded her head, staring back at him intently. Gold then turned to reach into one of his cupboards. He fiddled around in it for a minute before pulling out a small bundle, which he placed on the counter in front of himself and Lacey. He unraveled it to reveal the shattered remains of the chipped cup that was so dear to him, to them.

"That cup again, what's with that thing?"

"I don't want to go into a long explanation about it right now, you'll understand in a moment." He then waved his hand over the cup. A puff of blue smoke encompassed the shattered bits, the broken cup reforming in an instant.

Lacey looked completely bewildered. Gold then poured the blue liquid into the cup and offered it to Lacey.

"Drink this. I promise it'll all make sense in a moment."

Lacey did as Gold asked, tentatively taking a sip of the potion. A wave of magic coursed through her and once it subsided, she looked up into Gold's eyes.

"Rumplestiltsin," Belle whispered.

"Belle?" Gold asked quietly to confirm it had worked.

"Yes it's me," she then flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, just as tightly but something about it just didn't feel right anymore. He cared for her deeply, but after the events of the day and Emma's startling confession and their preceding conversation he couldn't very well say that his feelings towards her were love anymore. It pained him to even have that thought after everything he and Belle had been through to get back to one another but it didn't stop the thoughts from coming.

"You've missed a few things," he stated morosely. "It's a bit of a long, sordid tale but what it comes down to is that the town and everyone in it is in danger. A trigger of some sort has been activated and is going to destroy the town. Emma and the rest of her family are trying to get everyone out of Storybrooke using magic beans to create a portal back to the Enchanted Forest but if their plan fails, everyone here will die. I didn't want you to die as Lacey. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Even if we don't survive, I'm just happy to be back spending my last moments with you," Belle said through tears as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

As Gold hugged her back, the ground around them shook violently once more. He quickly let go of Belle heading to the door of his shop, peering out of it to see what was going on. The vines that had cropped up covering the streets and storefronts of Stroybrooke were starting to recede. To Gold, this could only mean one thing; the trigger had somehow been stopped. Perhaps they weren't all going to die after all. He needed to find Emma and the others to figure out what was going on. He decided to head back to the docks, figuring they had returned there to confront Tamara and Greg.

* * *

Gold explained a bit more of the day's events to Belle as they both made their way to the docks, leaving out the bit about his and Emma's earlier car ride. He arrived to witness a frightening scene. Emma's father was forcibly restraining her and she looked as though she were trying to dive into the harbor.

When he got close enough to hear them, Belle trailing along behind him, he heard Emma say, "We can't just let them take Henry," and his blood turned cold, his breath catching in his throat. He had to have misheard her. He couldn't bear to think that he'd lost his son and his grandson in the same day.

"They've taken Henry?" Gold asked, trying and failing to keep the fear from his voice.

"Yeah, you're the Dark One, do something," David commanded in his princely way.

"Gold, help us," Emma pleaded, locking eyes with him. She looked completely broken, a look he had never seen on her before and one he hoped to never see again. It tore at his heart to see her that way. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to lose a son.

"There's no way," he began, shaking his head forlornly. "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it, he's gone forever?" Regina asked. "I refuse to believe that."

Suddenly, Belle stepped forward walking through them all looking out into the horizon. "What's that?" She asked. Everyone turned around and followed her gaze to see what she was looking at.

"Hook," Emma sighed.

"I thought he was with you all," Gold replied.

"He was, but he tricked us and took off with the last bean."

"That sounds like the Hook I know," Gold muttered under his breath.

When Hook and his ship reached the docks they all walked over to him. Emma was the first to speak up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping," he replied simply.

"Well you're too late."

"Maybe not," he said pulling the bean out of his pocket.

"Enough waiting around let's go," Regina demanded.

"Go, go where, I thought we were saving the town," Hook asked, raising a brow in question.

"We already did that," David replied, not bothering to elaborate.

"We need to get Henry, Tamara and Greg took him through a portal," Emma explained.

"Well my ship happens to be a realm jumper, so I think I can help with that," Hook said with that winning smile of his.

"Well that's wonderful, but how will we track them?" Regina asked.

"Leave that to me," Gold chimed in. "I can get us where we need to go." Everyone but Emma and Belle looked a bit surprised at the sincerity in Gold's tone as he offered his help but went along with it just the same.

They all then began to board the Jolly Roger. As Belle headed toward the ramp to board, Gold pulled her back. "Belle I have to go, but you have to stay here," he said.

"But I want to go, I want to help."

"I know, dearie but the town is no longer safe."

"What?" David asked, overhearing that bit of their conversation.

"Well Greg and Tamara weren't working alone, more will follow. After we've gone, follow these instructions," he held out a small roll of parchment to her. "It's a cloaking spell, it will hide Storybrooke again just like when it was cursed."

"Then how will you find your way back to me?" Belle asked, a hint of tears beginning to form in her eyes. When she saw the look he was giving her she said, "You're not coming back are you?"

"The prophecy said that boy would be my undoing but he's still my grandson. I have to save him to honor Baelfire. He's gone and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

"I understand," Belle chocked out through her tears. "But I also know that the future isn't always what it seems. I will see you again," she vowed as she reached out to him and pulled him in to kiss her.

As with when he had hugged her earlier something about kissing her just didn't feel right anymore. He kissed her back all the same, still clinging to the feelings he had for her regardless of the fact that he wasn't sure they were love anymore but still believing it was as close to love as he was going to get. He still hadn't had time to sort through what he felt for Emma nor the opportunity to discuss her feelings for him. Though, had he noticed Emma watching as they kissed and the nearly heartbroken look she was sporting, he may have had more of an idea just how deeply Emma's feelings for him ran.

When they parted, Gold looked into Belle's eyes. She certainly looked like someone who was in love, but then again here he was being the hero, the only part of him she seemed to love. As that thought popped into his head he made the decision to stop being a coward and stop settling for unhappiness; he'd lived lifetimes of unhappiness, he wasn't going to anymore; and he wasn't going to let Belle pine for a man that she never truly loved and never truly would. He owed it to the both of them to end this here and now before they got so invested in it that there was no turning back and they'd end up resenting one another.

"Belle, listen to me, there's something I need to say to you. I can't let you stay here waiting around for me. For one, I may never return, but more importantly, you deserve better than me. Please don't interrupt," he added, as she looked ready to counter him.

"I'm never going to be the man you want me to be Belle, regardless of how much I'd like to. And as long as I have both a dark and light side to me, which I always will, you can never truly love me. It would be selfish of me to keep making empty promises to you that I'll be a better man someday, when we both no that's not going to be the case. I will always go to desperate measures to get what I want and that will continue to take me down dark paths. I'm very sorry," he ended, truly looking it.

"Rumple…" Belle nearly pleaded through her tears.

"Please," Gold pleaded back. "Don't make this any harder on me. You know how much I love you Belle and that's why I have to let you go. That may sound absurd and cliché but I owe that much to you for all you've done for me in the past. I have to go now."

Belle let out the tiniest of sobs and pulled him in for one last kiss. "Goodbye, Rumplestiltskin."

"Goodbye, Belle." Gold then turned away from her, not looking back for fear his resolve would break and he wouldn't be able to leave without her and boarded the Jolly Roger.

Emma had long since excused herself to the lower decks for a moment, not catching any of Gold and Belle's final exchange.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma along with the others aboard the Jolly Roger depart for Neverland. Back in Storybrooke the others decided to take it easy for a while. Meanwhile a look into Rumplestiltskin's past reveals a new foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 6. It's been a while since I updated by I've put a lot of thought into where I wanted this story to go and planning out a whole plot and everything now that I don't have the show as a guide every week. Updates will continue to be slower than they were at the beginning but shouldn't ever be too long. Reviews would be very helpful so I can see what you think and if you like where the story is heading or not, but they're not strictly necessary. As long as you enjoy it, I'm happy. Cheers.

As Gold made his way onto the Jolly Roger he quickly scanned the upper deck, immediately noticing Emma’s absence.  Since Hook was ambling his way, Gold decided Emma’s whereabouts were not of immediate concern. 

“So, you done trying to kill me?” Gold snarled at Hook. 

“I believe so,” Hook replied, though he was still giving Gold a cautionary look. 

“Good, then you can live.” 

Gold then limped over to a barrel and waved his arm, a puff of purple smoke appearing.  When it faded away an odd looking globe emerged.  It was blank, a foggy white color covering it.  

Emma reappeared from below just as Gold pricked his finger on the needle atop the globe.  She gave an involuntary wince as she watched the needle puncture his skin.           

Gold then squeezed his bleeding finger over the globe, a single droplet of blood hitting its surface.  The drop of blood was absorbed by the globe and began to diffuse across, forming odd shapes here and there.  It was clear to Emma that it was forming a map, though she could already distinguish that whatever place the globe was displaying was not this world. 

As the blood stopped moving and the shapes ceased to continue forming, it was evident the globe was completed.  Regina made her way over to get a closer look. 

“Where is that?  Where did they take Henry?” She asked. 

“Neverland,” Hook replied somewhat grimly, exchanging a furtive glance with Gold.  Regina and Mary Margaret looked at one another, mirroring the glance between Hook and Gold.  It seemed to Emma that they all were concerned about that fact, though she had no idea why. 

“Is that bad?” Emma asked tentatively, getting the feeling that that was a stupid question to be asking. 

“Yes,” Gold replied.  “Tamara and Greg appear to just be pawns in a much larger game.  The have no idea who they’re really working for.” 

“And who is that then?” Emma asked. 

“I have a theory or two, but I do know that it’s someone who we all should fear.” 

That made Emma exceptionally concerned.  So far, she hadn’t seen Gold be afraid of anything.  If there was someone out there in Neverland that Gold was fearful of, it chilled her bones to think what such a person could possibly want with Henry. 

“Don’t worry Emma,” David said, giving her a pat on the back.  “We will find him, and we will save him.”  He then shot a reassuring glance over at Regina, after all Henry was her son too. 

“Once we’re out of the harbor, I’ll open the portal for us to go through, Hook announced, making his way to the helm. 

As Hook steered the ship out of the harbor, the other four all gathered together.  Gold was left standing alone looking over the side of the ship watching the sun go down.  Even as he stood there contemplating his future and the grim nature of it, he couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the scene. 

It was spectacular to behold.  The sun was just dipping below the horizon.  It made the water shimmer and shine, brighter and more beautiful than the most expensive jewels and diamonds.  The sky was a unique mixture of red and purple.  The beauty of it seemed to be mocking them all.  

Or perhaps it, Mother Nature, or whatever powers were at work was giving them all a proper send off; making sure it was beautiful and memorable as they left to face the dangers that Neverland held.  

As Emma theorized with the others, she kept glancing over at Gold as he looked out onto the waters.  He looked so alone and not just physically as he was, in fact, standing by himself, but emotionally.  She tried to fight the urge to go over to him, her jealousy and insecurity battling with her gut and her heart.  Her efforts, however, were in vain.  

Could she really fault a man for having found his “true love”, or at least a version of it he was content with?  Regardless of her feelings for him and the touching goodbye she had witnessed, she knew she couldn’t ignore him.  Not only because despite her best efforts she was drawn to him, but also because he was alone. 

He still needed her; was still hurting from the loss of his son, and now his grandson.  Emma was in a unique position of being the only one on board who could wholly understand and relate to what Gold was going through and vice versa.  So, as Mary Margaret, David and Regina went to assist Hook with steering, Emma strolled over to Gold. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”  Emma asked, surveying the view before them as she came up beside him, placing her hands on the rail of the ship. 

Gold turned his head to look at her.  She was staring steadfastly ahead, the intensity of her gaze suggesting it was more to avoid Gold’s eye than to admire the scene.  He watcher her for a short moment before replying, admiring another favorable view. 

“Indeed,” he answered softly, not taking his eyes off her, a small smile gracing his lips.  As he looked at her, he could practically see her fighting the urge to turn her eyes to meet his.  

“We’ll find him, you know,” Gold reassured her. 

She finally turned to face him.  

“I feel like I should be the one telling you that,” she replied with a light chuckle. 

“Why’s that?  He’s your son.” 

“Yeah, and he’s your grandson.  I don’t know, I guess it’s just because he’s all the family you have left, really.”  She gave him a sad smile. 

Before he could say anything in return, Hook and the others were calling to them for help.  They were finally out of the harbor and Hook was preparing to open the portal.  He needed everyone’s help steering the vessel through it. 

Belle watched from the docks as the Jolly Roger disappeared through the portal.  She stood there for a moment longer, absently wiping away her tears as they fell. 

Once she regained as much composure as she could muster, she straightened her back and stood tall, vowing to be the brave woman she’d always dreamt of being.  She also vowed not to let Rumplestiltskin’s departure shake her too much.  She took one last, deep, steadying breath and turned to walk back into town. 

Ruby was the first to see her as she was standing outside of the diner.  The closer Belle got, the more Ruby suspected that it was Belle walking her way and not Lacey.  It was something about the way she walked.  Belle had always walked in a more dignified manner than what she had ever seen of Lacey. 

When Belle finally noticed Ruby watching her, she gave her a faint smile.  Ruby could tell instantly that something was wrong. 

“Belle?” Ruby questioned once Belle had gotten close enough to hear her. 

“Yes, it’s me,” she replied, Australian accent as thick as ever.  

“Oh thank God!” Ruby exclaimed, running the rest of the way to her and throwing her arms around her in a fierce hug.  “I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to see _you_ again.” 

“Well, it’s really me, I’m back.  For better or worse,” she added as an afterthought.  

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m myself again finally, but now Rumplestiltskin is gone,” she replied morosely.  

“What!?  Come inside here, everyone’s in there, you can tell us all what’s happened.” 

Belle simply nodded her head and followed Ruby into the diner.  Ruby wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked in.  Ruby nodded slightly at Granny once inside, answering her silent question as to whether it was _Belle_ or not. 

Granny rushed around the bar to greet Belle.  She too gave Belle a fierce hug. 

“Have a seat, dear,” she said, patting Belle on the back and pointing to the last open stool at the bar. 

“So, what happened?  How come the town didn’t blow up or whatever was supposed to happen?” Ruby questioned Belle. 

“Emma and Regina managed to stop the trigger.” 

“So we’re safe?”  Leroy called from behind her. 

“Yes.  For now at least.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leroy hollered again. 

“Rumplestiltskin thinks others will try and come to Storybrooke, same as Tamara and Greg did.” 

“Well where is he now, Belle?  What are we going to do to stop people from coming here?” ruby asked. 

“He’s gone, but he gave me this,” she replied, pulling out the little piece of parchment Gold had given her before leaving.  “It’s a cloaking spell.  He said it would hide the town like it was when it was cursed.  I’ll have to take it to the fairies so they can cast it.” 

“Ok, we’ll get to that in a minute,” Ruby said.  “But what do you mean Mr. Gold is gone.  And what about the others, Regina, Emma, Snow, David and Henry?” 

“They’re with him, along with Hook on his ship.”  A collective buzz of whispering started up at her words.  Apparently they were all surprised to hear that Gold and Hook were working together.  “They’ve gone off through a portal to find Henry.” 

“Find Henry?!” Granny exclaimed.  “Where’s Henry?!” 

“I don’t know,” she answered with a shrug.  “Tamara and Greg took him through a portal.  Rumple told me I had to stay behind and help protect the town from outsiders.” 

“Do you have any idea how long they’ll be gone for?” Granny asked, calming back down. 

“Not a clue,” Belle said frowning.  “They might not ever come back.  They used the last magic bean to get there and traveling through worlds isn’t easy.” 

“And we can’t grow anymore, we have no more seeds,” Leroy added.  “Thanks to Regina!” He snarled. 

“Hey!  Regina just saved us all from imminent death,” Ruby shouted at Leroy.  “Cut her some slack.” 

“We wouldn’t have needed saving at all if not for her.  She’s the one who made the trigger to being with.” 

There were a few “yeahs” shouted in agreement from the crowd. 

“That may be, but she risked her life trying to give us all time to make it out of Storybrooke alive.  Regina may not always make the best choices, but when it comes down to it, she saved us.  We owe her a little respect for that,” Granny announced, giving Leroy a pointed look. 

Leroy just scowled and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Fine, but I don’t have to be happy about it,” he replied. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to, Grumpy,” said Granny, narrowing her eyes at him and giving him a bit of a smirk.  

“So what do we do now?” Ruby asked, looking to Belle for an answer. 

“Well first we should get the Blue Fairy to cast the cloaking spell.” 

“And then?” 

“I don’t know.  I suppose we just go about life as normal.  Take it easy for a bit.  I think it would do us all some good to take a break from all this chaos.  What we all need now is some sense of normalcy.  Then, when the time is right, maybe we’ll start looking for another way back to the Enchanted Forest for anyone who wishes to go back.” 

“Well said, Belle,” piped up Leroy.  “Even I think we should all relax for a bit.  After the kind of day we’ve all had today, I’m in no hurry to rush back to an Ogre infested forest.  I just want a stiff drink.”  And then he made his way back to the bar and had Granny fix him something strong.  

* * *

When they arrived on the other side of the portal, night had already fallen.  They came out into the open water.  None of them could even see a hint of land thorugh the darkness. 

“So, this is Neverland?” Emma pondered aloud. 

“Indeed.  Though I assure you the view is much more spectacular in the day time.”  As Emma turned her back on him, looking up at the stars above her, he added, “Though I can’t really seem to find much to complain about with this view either.” 

Emma rounded on him, noticing that he had been staring unabashedly at her backside.  What she didn’t notice was the slight movement coming from where Mr. Gold stood. 

Gold had been about to hit Hook or at the very least threaten him to stop acting like a horny teenager in the midst of such dire circumstances, but thought better of it.  Not only did he not want to arouse any suspicions from the others, but also he had a sneaky suspicion that Emma could handle Hook quite well on her own.  That fire of hers was what he admired most about her.  

“What did I tell you about making passes at me like that?” She asked, getting right up in Hook’s face. 

“I’m not sure I remember you saying anything at all about it.  I was probably distracted, you’re quite sexy when you’re all fired up,” he said with a wink.

“All right, that’s enough of that,” David chimed in.  “Let’s not forget we’re on a rescue mission here.” 

For once, Gold was glad of David’s interruption.  His resolve had been crumbling.  If he’d had to listen to Hook prattle on any longer; watch him be all smug thinking Emma wanted anything to do with him, he might not have been able to control himself. 

Though he did start to wonder if Emma _did_ want anything to do with Hook.  She was awfully close to him, looking him straight in the eyes.  And even as her words portrayed anger, the playfulness in her eyes said something else.  That’s how Emma used to look at him. 

He suspected that that’s how it started; when Emma Swan started having feelings for someone.  That playful spark in her eyes, that cunning smirk, the in-your-face banter; it was a wonder Gold hadn’t noticed sooner.  

But now it was different.  Something in their relationship had shifted since her admission.  Perhaps she regretted saying it at all, felt ashamed and foolish to feel it.  And now, now she was withdrawing into herself and away from him.  No doubt she felt a sense of rejection since they still hadn’t talked about what she said and likely wouldn’t find an appropriate time to do so anytime soon.  

He really wanted to talk to her though.  The timing, however, was terrible.  They had to find Henry; he’d just lost his son and just ended things with Belle.  It certainly wasn’t the time or the place to start a relationship or even think about one or anything even close to that if that’s what they both wanted.  That wouldn’t stop him from feeling things for her and he wanted her to know that, if only for her peace of mind that it wasn’t one-sided. 

“We’ll be safe on the boat for tonight.  We’ll get some much needed rest and figure out a plan in the morning,” Hook announced, shaking Gold from his thoughts.  

They all then headed below decks.  There was enough separate living quarters for all of them, though Mary Margaret and David shared one.  Emma point blankly refused Hook’s offer for her to share his cabin.  

Hook took the captain’s cabin, Emma took the room next to her parents and Regina took the one across from her.  Gold, however, took the room at the end of the ship, farthest away from the others.  He just felt more comfortable that way. 

* * *

 Emma tossed and turned in her bed, falling in and out of sleep.  Her mind was running on overdrive, so many thoughts and feelings invading her mind; fear, worry, hurt, confusion and determination.  She knew she would do whatever it took to find and get Henry back.  She was determined not to let her other feelings get in the way of what had to be done.  That was the true “Emma Swan” way. 

Eventually she couldn’t take it any more, she had to get up and walk around for a bit.  She wandered the lower decks for a while, not the least bit surprised to find herself in the store room where the liquor was held.  It took her a moment to locate a glass but when she did, she poured herself a generous amount and made her way up to the upper deck, taking the rest of the bottle with her, just in case.  

Emma wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there leaning against the rail of the ship before Gold came up from below.  He’d foregone the glass completely, choosing instead to drink straight from the bottle. 

“I couldn’t sleep either” he stated nonchalantly.  His words were slurred slightly, letting Emma know he’d had a decent amount to drink before he’d come up. 

Emma made a non-committal noise of agreement then took a large sip from her glass.  

“So, you said you’ve got a theory or two about who we’re up against,” Emma said, filling the silence; she wanted to be the one to control the conversation. 

There was nothing to be gained from discussing her earlier admission and she planned to steer clear of it for as long as possible.  She could tell he wanted to talk about it, but she wasn’t ready to yet, maybe not ever.  So, for as long as he’d let her, she’d ask the questions. 

“I did,” he agreed. 

“And?” she questioned. 

“And I’m in no state to go into all the details just yet.  Suffice it to say that either way, we’re up against someone with a lot of power.” 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat in a corner booth at a dingy pub, nursing a tall mug of ale.  The other patrons were giving him a wide berth, not wanting to incur the wrath of the Dark One.  None of them dared look in his direction.  Even the barmaid avoided his eye when she came by to refill his mug. 

Only one person did he see ever look at him.  A larger woman seated at the bar couldn’t seem to stop herself from looking his direction every few minutes.  She was heavier, but had a certain beauty about her, though admittedly it was a dark beauty. 

She had long dark hair and even darker eyes.  Her eyebrows were thin yet shaped in such a way it made her look permanently angry.  He wasn’t surprised when she got up from the bar and made her way to him. 

“You’re him, aren’t you? She asked, coming to stop beside him. 

He just looked back up at her, brow raised in question. 

“The Dark One?” she amended.  

“Oh, him,” he said with a demented giggle.  “Yes, I am the Dark One.” 

“I want you to teach me magic,” she said, sliding into the seat across from him. 

It was spoken in more of a demand than a request.  Inwardly, Rumplestiltskin admired the woman’s spirit.  

“I hear you’ve got it in for a pirate,” she added. 

“How do you know that?” He asked narrowing his eyes at her in warning. 

The woman remained unfazed under his piercing glare.  “I have eyes and ears in many places.  He’s in a far off land, a land I intend to rule with magic.  I could have him killed for you.  Or if you would rather do the deed yourself, I can send word to you when he returns to this land.” 

“Oooh,” he giggled once more, doing a little jig in his seat.  “You know how to play the game.”  He then flashed her his best impish grin, accompanied by another giggle.  

“That I do,” she replied.  “So, do we have a deal?” 

“Why yes, I think we do.” 

He then held out his hand across the table for her to shake.  She took his hand firmly, giving it a single shake. 

“We’ll start tomorrow,” Rumplestiltskin declared. 

“Excellent,” and the woman got up from the table to leave. 

“I didn’t catch your name, dearie,” he called after her. 

Without turning back to face him, she waved a hand back at him as she walked away and said, “It’s Ursula.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal awakes in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin teaches Ursula magic, Gold and Ema have a little chat and Ruby consoles Belle.

Neal awoke confused and sore.  As he opened his eyes he saw he was lying under a makeshift tent of some kind.  He moved to sit up to better take in his surroundings, hissing in pain from the wound to his gut.  

“He’s awake!” He heard a woman shout as she rushed over to him, the sound of two other pairs of feet joining hers.  

Neal moved to sit up again but an oriental looking woman pushed him gently back down.  

“No, don’t move.  You’ll rip out your stitches.  I worked hard on those.”  Her voice was more severe than the other woman’s voice he’d heard. 

“So I’m not dead?” Neal asked absently. 

“No,” the woman replied.  “You came very close to dying though.  It’s lucky we found you when we did.  Another hour or maybe even less and you might’ve died.” 

“Where am I?” He asked, trying again to sit up and look around.  

“I said stay down,” the woman said. 

“Can you please just help me sit up?  I’ll be careful, I won’t do anything to rip the stitches out.” 

“Fine,” she huffed.  She slowly helped Neal get into a sitting position.  

As he finally got a chance to look around, he was pretty sure he knew where he had ended up.  He couldn’t be too sure but the place looked familiar, though all he could really see were trees.  It was more of a gut feeling.  It felt familiar to him.  He was sure he was back in the Enchanted Forest; somewhere he thought he’d never go back to.  

“You’re in the Enchanted Forest,” a man to his right said.  “I’m Philip, this is Mulan,” he pointed to the oriental woman, “and this is Aurora,” he said as he grasped her hand and smiled at her.  _They must be a couple_ Neal thought. 

“I thought so,” Neal replied. 

“You’ve been here before?”  The woman named Aurora had asked looking surprised. 

“I was born here a long time ago.” 

“You don’t look like you were born a long time ago, nor do you look like you come from here,” Mulan stated skeptically taking in his attire. 

“I spent some time in Neverland.  People don’t age there.  I was born here, in the Enchanted Forest, back during the old Ogre Wars.” 

“The wars Rumplestiltskin ended?” Philip asked.  

Neal recoiled slightly at the mention of his father and the casual way the name was just tossed out.  Of course these people had no idea he was Rumplestiltskin’s son.  

“Yeah, those wars,” he answered.  

“So you came from Neverland?” Aurora asked. 

“Well no, not exactly.  I came through a portal from a place called Storybrooke.” 

Mulan and Aurora gasped and looked at one another.  “Emma,” they whispered simultaneously. 

“Wait, you know Emma?” Neal asked, his interest piquing. 

“Yes.  We helped her and her mother get back to Storybrooke.  They had gotten sent here somehow.  I take it she made it back there just fine then?” Asked Mulan. 

“Yeah.  I didn’t even know she’d come here.” 

“And how is Henry, do you know?” Aurora asked.  Ever since she had talked with him in the Netherworld she had been curious to know if he was ok.  She had been burnt in that room and she imagined he might have been as well. 

“You know Henry, too?!” 

Mulan and Aurora nodded.  “We know of him at least,” Mulan said.  “Emma was frantic to make it back to Storybrooke for him.  He’s her son.” 

“Yeah, I know that.  I’m his father,” Neal stated.  

“You’re Henry’s father!?” Mulan asked, her severe expression crumbling into one of genuine shock. 

“Yeah.  It’s kind of a long story.  But I need you’re help now too.  Do you think you can help me get back to Storybrooke too?  Everyone there was in trouble when I fell through that portal.  I need to get back there.  I need to help them,” Neal stated frantically.  

“I don’t know if there’s a way anymore,” Aurora replied sadly. 

“But we’re going to help you find a way if there is,” Philip stated, clapping him lightly on the back. 

* * *

“How many times have I told you?  You have to _feel_ it.  It’s not just about wanting it, wanting that power.  You have to _feel_ it with every fiber of you’re being,” Rumplestiltskin instructed, gesticulating wildly with his hands as he did so. 

“I am feeling it!” Ursula yelled back at him.  

“If you were feeling it, it would be working!” 

Ursula just glared back at him her dark eyes becoming even darker than normally, which probably would’ve scared other people.  Not Rumplestiltskin though.  

“Look,” Rumplestiltskin said making his way over to her.  “It’s not about how much you want it, it’s about how much you _need_ it.  Why do you need the power, the magic?” 

“I need it becua…” but Rumplestiltskin cut her off. 

“I don’t care, I don’t need to know why.  You do.  You need to think about it, let the reasons fill you up.  Remember what you hope to gain from this and it will work.  Now try again!” 

Ursula focused all of her thoughts on what she wanted and what she hoped to gain from having magic, letting it fill her up.  She waved her arms at a nearby tree forcing it’s branches to contort wildly and move around.  She had done it.  She had used powerful magic. 

“That’s better,” Rumplestiltskin replied, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.  

In truth, Ursula was very gifted.  She had mastered the easier and less intense forms of magic weeks ago.  It was the harder stuff that was giving her problems.  Her thirst for power hindered her ability to do magic.  

Like many things, the types of people who craved magic and the power to wield it were those least suited to do so.  Magic was inherently good in the vague meaning of the word.  Its power had been twisted and warped by those people who had been drawn to it.  It could now be used for “bad” or “evil” things but it was much harder for those who intended to use it that way to learn it.  

Rumplestiltskin found it easy to be frustrated with Ursula for he could see her potential.  And a small part of him resented her.  He could tell that she planned to use her powers for evil, for control, which is why it was so hard for her to learn it.  It had been the same for him but in reverse.  He wasn’t able to use his powers in a good way to do the things he had wanted.  He ended up giving into the power, letting it take him over and change him, doing good in a bad way.  

The magic was in the air in the Enchanted Forest.   It was a force of good by nature until someone harnessed it for evil.  Had he known that when he’d been desperate to keep Baelfire from going to war, he wouldn’t have become the Dark One and he wouldn’t have lost his son.  He’d still have the one thing in the world that he loved and that loved him back.  

Instead he’d been manipulated by the old Dark One into taking on his powers.  He had been unable to fight the darkness.  He had wanted to end the war and be seen as a hero but he let the darkness take him over.  He killed all the ogres and when he was done he killed the Duke of the Frontlands and all his followers.  It hadn’t been necessary but after seeing what he was able to do to the ogres, he could only imagine what he could do to the men who had humiliated him in front of his boy.  

That’s why he resented her.  She had so much potential and would be able to wield magic effortlessly and expertly if she had been trying to use it for good.  He envied that she had the opportunity that he hadn’t, of using the magic the Enchanted Forest exuded.  If only he had known.  

He watched as she moved around from tree to tree moving the branches as she pleased.  The darkness in her eyes increased with every display of magic she showed.  They seemed to light up in a dark kind of way.  It would have worried him had he not known she planned to leave the Enchanted Forest.  She would be a powerful force to contend with if she stuck around.  He wouldn’t want that kind of threat to his own power lurking around.  

Suddenly a large tree a few yards away from the two of them burst into flames.  Ursula stood there illuminated by the inferno laughing maniacally.  For just a fraction of a second Rumplestiltskin became concerned.  Maybe he should not have agreed to teach her.  She was even more insane than him.  But he was curious; he wanted to see what she was capable of.  So he pushed that concern down deep and hoped he’d never see the day where his concern grew so much that he had to stop instructing her.  

“Well I think that’s enough for today, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin replied, waving his hand at the tree causing the fire to cease.  “In the meantime think about what I’ve told you about feeling it.  You’ll be ready to rule Neverland with absurd ease in no time.  Toodeloo!” he giggled, and with a flourish he vanished. 

* * *

“Good morning Ms. Swan,” Gold said, sauntering up to her where she stood looking out into the ocean.  She could see a mass of land off in the distance and she wondered where on that mass her son could be and what sort of trouble he could be in.  “It seems we’re the first ones to wake.” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep very well,” then she turned to look at him.  “Hey!  I didn’t notice in the dark last night but you look different, younger somehow.  And you’re not limping.  Where’s your cane?” 

“It’s this place Ms. Swan.  I’m sure even in the stories you were told, that people don’t age here.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Well it’s more than just not aging.  It makes you youthful.” 

“Do I look any different?” She asked, not having had access to a mirror since boarding the ship. 

Gold laughed at her naïveté.  “No, dearie, you are already youthful.  I imagine I’ll be the only one who looks any different.  The rest of you are already much younger than me, both in the age I appear by your worlds standards and certainly by the actual number of years I’ve lived.  Well except perhaps Hook,” he couldn’t help but practically spit the name, “he’s lived a comparatively long time as well, spending lots of his time here in Neverland.” 

“And your leg?”  She asked wondering if that had something to do with making him youthful. 

“That is simply the powerful magic in the air here.  Magic is an inherent part of this world, and since I have magic as well I was able to heal my leg again…” 

“Again?” Emma interrupted.  

“When I was the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest my leg was healed from the magic I possessed.” 

“And back in Storybrooke?” 

“I tried to heal it but the magic wasn’t strong enough.  Magic is different there.  There I was only able to heal minor wounds.  I imagine not being impaired will certainly come in handy while we’re here though.  I’ll be considerably more useful.” 

“Wait, so you were able to heal yourself magically in Storybrooke?”  Emma was confused, she recalled him getting hurt the other day, and him letting her put a band-aid on his wound.  The band-aid was still on his forehead. 

“Yes.  I healed Belle when she got shot, remember?”  Gold hadn’t recognized the real reason for her confusion, simply thinking she was just interested in his abilities.  

“Then why did you let me put a band-aid and everything on your cut after Hook hit you?” She asked pointing to his forehead. 

Gold could feel his face heat up at her words.  He had forgotten about that.  He suspected the cut was healed now though just from being in Neverland and being surrounded by such powerful magical energy.  

His embarrassment from her deduction had him flustered and he was unable to stop the words from falling out of his mouth: “I liked the way it felt.” 

Luckily, a shouted “Emma!” drowned his words out as David came up from below.  

Emma curiously turned her eyes from Gold to David.  She couldn’t be sure because David had shouted her name but it had sounded like Gold had said he’d liked the way it felt when she treated his cut.  Surely she must have misheard him.  Though the soft look in Gold’s eyes did make her wonder if maybe she had heard him correctly.  

As David slowly made his way over to them she thought back to that moment when she’d patched Gold up.  She certainly had liked the way it felt, her hands on his face, her body so close to his.  His skin was softer than she imagined it would be yet had certain callousness to it as well.  She could practically feel the hardships he’d faced when her hands touched him.  

His skin had been the perfect temperature too.  Not too cold so that it felt harsh to the touch and not too hot that he felt clammy and uninviting.  She had enjoyed the feel of his skin far too much.  She remembered how hard she had tried to avoid looking in his eyes.  They had been standing too close, what would he have been able to see in her eyes if they had met.  She had revealed too much to him already at that point, she shuddered to think what her eyes would have revealed to him. 

“So, Gold,” David said in his most business like tone.  “What is it that we’re up against?”  

Gold was about to answer when the others, Regina, Mary Margaret and Hook all came up from below behind David.  

“Why don’t we wait until they get over here so I don’t have to repeat myself.”  Now that the others were back, all the softness he’d had in his eyes and voice when speaking with Emma a moment ago had gone.  

“So, Gold, what is it we’re up against?” Mary Margaret mimicked her husband exactly.  It was uncanny sometimes how similar they were in certain respects.  

“Well, as I said, I suspect Tamara and Greg don’t really know who they’re working for.  Neverland is one of the most magical realms in existence and for two people who claim to want to get rid of magic, this seems like an odd place for them to have gone.” 

“So then who do you think it is that they’re working for?” Regina asked. 

“It could be Ursula or it could be,” 

“Peter-Pan,” Hook finished Gold’s sentence. 

“Precisely,” Gold said, nodding in Hook’s direction. 

“Wait…I thought Peter-Pan was a good guy,” Emma said, again getting the feeling she had said something stupid.  

“Ms. Swan, I think it’s time you forget the stories you were told or read as a child.  Those are fanciful twists on real stories.  The real ones are much more sordid than the tales parents tell their children,” explained Mr. Gold. 

“And by Ursual, do you mean like The Little Mermaid?” 

Hooks turned his head in Emma’s direction so quickly he nearly cricked his neck in the process.  “You mean Ariel?” He asked her. 

“Yeah.  Do you…do you know her?”  She asked tentatively.  It seemed to Emma that she hadn’t really come to grips with this whole “fairytale characters are real” thing after all. 

“Kind of.  She saved my life once.  I fell off the ship and she brought me to shore.”  Hook got a glazed look in his eyes as he recalled the event.  

He remembered thinking she had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  Even while he’d been with Milah, and certainly after she had passed, there wasn’t a day that had gone by that he didn’t think about his savior.  

When she had saved him, she had told him of how she wanted to become human.  He had hoped one day she would, briefly imagining a romance with her.  She was absolutely captivating.  The last he knew though Ursula had made her a prisoner. 

“Wow, ok,” Emma said shaking her head in disbelief.  “So Ursula is real and is in Neverland and Peter-Pan is a bad guy.” 

“It’s more complicated than that,” Gold and Hook said in unison.  

Emma sighed.  It seemed complicated enough to her as it was.  She couldn’t imagine how it could be any more complicated.  

* * *

At lunchtime, Ruby decided she would go visit Belle at the library.  After what happened yesterday with Mr. Gold leaving to go to Neverland, she knew Belle would need someone to comfort her.  The poor girl was heartbroken. 

“Belle,” Ruby called when she entered the library. 

“Yeah,” she heard a voice call back with just the tiniest hint of a sniffle afterwards. 

“Where are you?” 

“Right here,” Belle said stepping out into the lobby of the library. 

Ruby could tell instantly that she had been crying.  Her eyes were all red and puffy. 

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked taking a step towards her. 

“Not really,” Belle replied sadly.  

“What happened when Mr. Gold left?” 

“He didn’t just leave.  He broke up with me.” 

“What?!  Why?!” Ruby asked.  She was genuinely surprised and confused but a little part of her was happy for some reason that she and Gold were no longer together.  She felt like a horrible friend for thinking that way and didn’t really understand why she felt that way. 

“He told me he’s never going to be the man I want him to be and that he had to let me go.” 

Inwardly Ruby thought that was kind of true.  She knew Mr. Gold and she knew he’d never be the kind of person Belle wanted and deserved.  She had never really thought that Belle and Gold were good together but she believed the pairing was mainly because Belle had never gotten close to anyone else and nobody had ever wanted to get close to Rumplestiltskin.  Ruby thought it was more a relationship based on physical proximity than anything emotional like actual love.  

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but maybe he was right.  I’ve known him as both Mr. Gold and Rumplestiltskin and I’ve known him as Mr. Gold longer than you have.  He’s not exactly a bad guy but he’s definitely not a good guy.” 

“I think the reason I’m so upset is because I knew that.  I don’t think I ever really knew him at all.  I lived with him for months and never really got to know him.  He was the only person I really knew outside of my family and Gaston, the man I was supposed to marry, and I just don’t know.  I wanted so badly for him to be the kind of person I thought he could be but he’s right, he’s not.  I was wrong to try and make him be someone he’s not.  I’m a terrible person,” Belle sobbed.

“No, no, you’re not a terrible person.  You were in love.  People do silly things when they’re in love,” _Like be happy that their friend just got dumped?_ Ruby couldn’t help but think.  “I think he wanted to be that person for you because he loved you too but he knew he couldn’t so he let you go so you could find the person you deserve,” Ruby tried to console her, wrapping an arm around her while trying her best to ignore the hint happiness she was feeling at the entire situation.  

“You really think so?” Belle asked through her tears. 

“I really do.  Come on, why don’t you come with me to the diner and I’ll fix you something to eat.  Ok?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that, that sounds good.” 

“Ok, come on,” Ruby said grabbing Belle’s hand and pulling her along.  “I’ll have Granny fix you up whatever you’d like.  On the house,” she said smiling at Belle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8!

“Wake the kid up.  I think I heard something out there,” Tamara motioned to the vast forest around him. 

“So?” Greg asked, “It’s probably just some animal or something, there aren’t actually cannibals here.  You know that right?” 

“I’m not an idiot, but it could be the lost boys.  They can’t find out that we have the boy—not yet anyway.” 

“I thought that’s what we were here for,” Greg stated nonplussed. 

“We have to take him to Ursula first.  Remember?  We can’t risk taking him to Peter and the lost boys if he’s not the right kid,” Tamara explained.  

“What are the odds that he’s not the right kid?  He’s the son of the savior, right?  So we’re good.” 

“Yeah, I know the odds are low but we still have to make sure.  At any rate we have to meet up with her to let her know we’ve made it to Neverland so she can set her plan in motion,” Tamara said. 

“What is her plan exactly?”  

“That’s not our business.   All we have to do is follow orders and those orders were to bring this kid here,” she pointed at Henry’s sleeping form “and deliver him to Peter-Pan.” 

“Fine.  So where is Ursula then?” 

“At the Lagoon.  Now wake up the kid…quietly,” she added. 

Greg walked over to where Henry slept underneath a shabby lean-to.  He nudged him with his foot. 

“Hey, wake up,” he whispered as he nudged him.  “Come on, get up.” 

“Ok, ok, I’m up.  Are you going to tell me where we’re at yet?” Henry asked.  Since they’d come through the portal last night he’d been asking every few minutes where they were.  They never answered him and he hadn’t been able to glean their whereabouts from their conversations either.  

It was infuriating.  He needed to know where he was so he could assess if his mom’s would be able to find him.  He knew they would come looking for him.  He just knew it.  If there was one thing he knew about both Regina and Emma it was that they would do anything for him.  They’d worked together to stop Stroybrooke from being destroyed; he had faith they’d work together to save him as well.  He just needed to know where he was. 

“Nowhere,” was Tamara’s curt response. 

“We can’t be nowhere.  We have to be somewhere!”  Henry shouted. 

“Shh!!” Tamara hissed running over to him and placing her hands over his mouth to silence him.  

She needn’t have bothered covering his mouth.  He was so shocked by her swift movements to do so that no words even came to his mouth, though dozens of questions were swimming in his mind.  Then he got an idea. 

Henry bit down hard on Tamara’s hand and she drew it away quickly hissing and shooting a deadly glare at him.  Before she could reach out and grab him or say anything else he quickly stepped back as far as the chain around his ankle would allow him.  It was secured to a tree to keep him from running away.  

“I’ll be quite if you tell me where we are,” Henry threatened.  

_The little shit!_ Tamara thought.  “Fine, we’re in Neverland.  Now shut-up,” she responded looking around furtively to make sure nobody had heard them and was coming for them.  

“Neverland?  Why Neverland?”  He didn’t understand.  He thought these people were against magic and as far as he knew Neverland was full of magic, just as much if not more magic than in the Enchanted Forest.  He was confused.  

“Now that is none of your business.  And that little stunt won’t work a second time.  I’ll figure out a way to keep you quite if you don’t feel like cooperating,” Tamara answered.  

Henry gulped.  She looked pretty serious so he decided it was best to keep quiet.  Though he couldn’t quite help himself, he had to say one more thing. 

“My mom will come here and save me.  I know it.” 

“Yeah, we’ll just see about that,” she responded skeptically.   

* * *

Rumplestitlskin stood a few yards away from Ursula in an empty clearing.  Well it was empty of any living creatures aside from themselves but it was littered with dead livestock, horses, cows, pigs and sheep; all dead.  Their hearts had been ripped out.  

“Well you didn’t have to rip out all of their hearts, dearie” Rumplestilskin said.  Then he giggled but it was more forced than it usually was.  Truthfully he was a little concerned about how easily she had killed a farm full of creatures.  He’d been able to mercilessly kill the Duke and his men but they had wronged him.  It had been at least a year before he had been able to kill innocents so easily, even if they were animals. 

It was a short month and a half since he had began teaching Ursula to wield magic.  He could not deny that she was powerful.  He was suddenly glad that he did not live in Neverland.  He couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of terror she would unleash in that world.  But that wasn’t his problem.  As long as Hook lived in Neverland he didn’t care what this woman would do to that place.  

“You told me to practice, so I did,” Ursula replied simply a sinister grin gracing her full lips.  

“Well you’ve got me there,” Rumplestiltskin giggled.  “And that, dearie, completes your training.  You’ve got more than enough training to aid your takeover of Neverland.  Gods speed,” he replied with a bow.  

“Wait!” She shouted after him angrily.  It sounded like a command and only curiosity made Rumplestiltskin turn around to see what she wanted.  He didn’t take commands from people. 

“What?” He growled back, his eyes darkening to match her own.  He wanted her to know he did not take kindly to being ordered around. 

For her sake she had the good mind to look ashamed and sacred.  She knew she wasn’t more powerful than Rumplestilskin yet she still had a long way to go.  She just wanted to know one more thing and she had a feeling if anyone would know, it would be him.  

“I want to learn how to take a person’s shadow.” 

Rumplestilskin faltered at her words and would’ve paled had his scaly gold complexion allowed for it. 

“And how do you know about such things as that, dearie?”  That was dark magic, taking a person’s shadow.  Even he didn’t dare dabble in magic as dark as that.  Dark magic had changed him enough as it was, he didn’t need to mess with that. 

“As I’ve told you before, I have eyes and ears in many places,” she responded. 

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that’s something you won’t be learning from me,” he replied and moved to walk away.  

She chassed after him.  “But you know how?” 

“Yes!” He spat back at her.  “But I will die before I ever teach that kind of magic to anyone, and if you recall, I’m immortal,” he answered, flourishing his arms as he spoke.  “I may be the Dark One but I’m no fool.  If you want to do that, you’ll have to learn it on your own.” 

“Fine!  I don’t need you!  Good luck finding your pirate without me though!” She hollered at him, almost spitting in his face before she spun around to leave. 

She stopped midstride, though not of her own accord.  She couldn’t move; something was keeping her in place. 

Rumplestilskin’s hand was outstretched towards her and his eyes were darker than they’d ever been before.  He was keeping her in place with magic.  

“We had a deal, dearie.  I teach you magic and you keep an eye on that blasted pirate and let me know when he returns.  Trust me when I tell you that you will not like what happens if you break that deal.” 

Again Ursula looked scared.  He rarely used magic in front of her, only instructing her on how to do things so she often forgot just how powerful he was.  She was fighting back with magic of her own and still wasn’t able to move a muscle.  

“You may find it hard to believe but I’m doing this for your own good.  Using magic that dark will change you.  It will turn you into a monster.”  And with those parting words he released her and vanished in an instant.  

Ursula was left in the clearing surrounded by the livestock she had so carelessly slaughtered moments ago.  She didn’t believe what Rumplestilskin said.  Well she believed it was dark magic but she didn’t believe he wasn’t teaching her for her own good.  He just didn’t want someone out there as powerful as him.  Well she didn’t give a damn, she’d wash her hands of Rumplestilskin, go to Neverland as soon as she could find a way to get there and learn how to do it on her own.  She didn’t need him but she would find a way. 

* * *

“So, let me get this straight, you think Ursula stole Peter-Pan’s shadow?” Emma asked, directing her question at Gold after he’d relayed his tale of Ursula asking him how to take a person’s shadow. 

“I’m certain of it,” Hook answered instead.  “Peter-Pan’s shadow was stolen long ago.” 

“Ok…so what’s the big deal about the shadow thing, why is it so bad to take one?” Emma asked and Mary Margaret, David and Regina looked to Gold curiously waiting for an answer.  

They hadn’t known any of what Gold had just told them.  None of them had ever been to Neverland they had just heard stories about the evil shadow being and that Peter-Pan was evil.  They were just as curious to see how the pieces of the story fit together.  

“In your world and even in the Enchanted Forest a shadow is not much of anything, just something that shows the passage of time really.” 

“So…” Emma began again.  

“Let me finish, dearie,” Gold chastised.  “The magic in the Enchanted Forest is different than in Neverland.  Many of the same things can be done magically but they’re just done differently.  Taking a person’s shadow isn’t even possible in the Enchanted Forest but I took it upon myself to learn all sorts of different magic used in different realms in my many years of life. 

“I knew the theory of how to take a person’s shadow but had never done it…and not just because I would have to go to Neverland to do it but because I knew what it meant and wouldn’t dare.  Believe it or not there are lengths to which even I will not go to harm other’s or gain power.” 

“But you’ve killed people,” David accused.  

“Too true, Charming, but stealing a shadow is far worse than taking a life or ripping out a person’s heart,” Gold replied. 

“How so?” Regina asked. 

“In Neverland, a person’s shadow acts as their soul.  That’s why it doesn’t work in the Enchanted Forest, there’s already a method of taking someone’s soul—“ 

“A wraith,” Emma supplied. 

“That’s correct,” Gold affirmed, a prideful look glossing over his features.  

“Ok, so what happens when your soul or shadow or whatever get’s stolen,” Emma asked.  

“It’s a terrible thing, losing your soul.  You become an empty shell, as dark as can be.  You have no conscience, no concern for anything, only an incredible thirst to be reconnected with your soul and you’ll go to any lengths to get it.” 

“But I thought he has his shadow.  Isn’t that what goes and takes kids from other worlds to Neverland?” Emma asked again.  

“Very good, Ms. Swan, you’re asking all the right questions.  His shadow is here, that’s correct but it’s not his soul anymore.  It has been enchanted by Ursula is my guess.  Unless that enchantment is broken, he can never be reunited with that shadow, with his rightful soul.” 

Everyone, even Hook just looked at him completely confused.  None of them were getting it.  They couldn’t see how this stuff about shadows and souls connected to anything and definitely not what it could have to do with Henry. 

“I don’t know how it was in the story you read but Peter-Pan was always looking for kids who believed in magic, those were the kids he took from other worlds.” 

“Ok…” Emma said, still not having a clue what Gold was getting at.  

“You see, you can take other people’s souls if you know how to rip them off a person’s body.  I think that Peter-Pan may want Henry’s shadow, his soul.  He’s the truest believer.”

“What do you mean, the truest believer?” Regina asked.  

“He has always believed in magic despite how many people have told him it’s not real, and he still believes despite what he’s seen that magic is good and good will always win.  He’s the grandchild of the Dark One and the grandchild produced from True Love,” he pointed at himself, Mary Margaret and David, “he’s the son of the savior, the child borne of True Love and was raised by a magic queen,” he pointed at Emma and Regina.  I don’t think a kid has been so surrounded by magic in the entirety of history.” 

“But why does Peter-Pan need a soul of someone who believes in magic like Henry?” Emma asked.  

“Because you’re not supposed to have any soul but your own but because Henry’s soul is so full of magic and belief, it won’t matter that it’s not his own soul, he’ll still be able to take it for his own without any negative consequences,” Gold explained.  “I know it’s confusing and complicated and might not make sense but there you have it.  It’s the magic that resides in Henry’s soul that he wants, needs, to fill the emptiness having his soul ripped from him has left.” 

“Ok, so you said that Peter’s soul is enchanted.”  Emma stated. 

“Correct,” Gold said, giving her a curious look, wondering what she was thinking.  He could practically see the wheels turning in her mind as she thought.  

“And that only if the enchantment broke could Peter be reunited with his own soul.” 

“Right again, Ms. Swan.” 

“So, can we break the enchantment?  Can we break it and get his own soul back to him.  We’ve all got magic, too,” she pointed a finger at herself, Gold and Regina, “is there a way that could be done.  If we can break the enchantment and return his soul to him, he won’t need Henry and he’ll let him go, right?” 

Gold stood across from her a proud smile coming to his lips again.  He passed a scrutinizing eye over her as he pondered her words.  He supposed that was possible.  He hadn’t thought of that.  He had just assumed they would have to kill Peter-Pan if that’s what was really going on.  Emma was even more intelligent than he gave her credit for and he gave her a lot of credit as it was.  He liked it…a lot.  

“Why, Ms. Swan, that’s brilliant.  I suppose in theory that may work.  It would take a lot of magic to do that, all three of us would have to do it together, but it could be possible.  There are two problems of course, we don’t actually know for sure if that’s what’s going on here, though my guesses are generally correct, and I have no idea how to find the Shadow.” 

“I think I might know someone who can help us with that,” Hook piped up.  “Tinkerbell,” he added at everyone’s questioning looks.  

“Tinkerbell?!  Jesus Christ!  Does this shit ever end!?  I thought Tinkerbell was on Peter-Pan’s side…though that was from the story I read so I guess that’s doesn’t mean jack shit here, does it?”  Emma asked exasperated.  

Hook chuckled lightly at her.  “Don’t fret love, that part is true.  Or it was anyway.  She was on Peter’s side until he lost his soul.  She didn’t like what he turned into without it so she left and has just been hiding in the forest all these years.  We just have to find her once we get to shore.  She’ll help us, especially since our plan involves getting Peter-Pan back to normal.” 

“Fine, then why don’t we hurry up and get to shore,” Emma said. 

“That’s an excellent idea, love,” Hook said with a wink.  “We’ll have to take a dinghy though.” 

“I don’t care as long as it gets me to my son.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, been a long time hasn't it...sorry about that. Anyway this ones a bit shorter than my other chapters and not a whole lot of new stuff if you've been watching the new series. Also a little less Golden Swan centric this episode but that will be coming, likely in the next chapter.
> 
> There's some Enchanted Forest (and Mufire potential) and some Storybrooke (with some Red Beauty thrown in) and finally some Neverland at the end.
> 
> This is going to be an AU storyline but will include some elements from canon as they fit into my tale here.

“I think I might know of a place we can look,” Neal announced to his Enchanted Forest companions. 

“Great,” Mulan said.  “Where?” 

“My father’s castle.” 

“And who might that be?” Mulan asked.  

“Rumplestiltskin,” he answered shifting his gaze from them all.  No doubt they had all heard tales of Rumplestiltskin and his evil deeds.  

And just as he expected all three of their mouths dropped down in surprise that he was Rumplestiltskin’s son.  They probably didn’t even know that Rumplestiltskin had a son at all.  As much as his father may truly love him deep down, despite what he did, Neal doubted he shared that little detail with many people.  

“Really?” Phillip asked. 

“You really think I’d lie about something like that?” 

“I suppose not, no,” Phillip commented.  

“Well then,” Mulan began in her commanding tone of voice, “we should get going now and you can take us to this castle.” 

She then helped Neal up from where he sat, being careful to not mess up her handiwork on his injury.  As she lifted him an arm wrapped around behind his back he looked curiously at her.  

“So you’re Mulan, huh?” 

“Yes,” she answered dryly. 

“You know, they made a movie about you…it’s pretty good actually.” 

“What’s a movie?” She asked as she took her arm out from around him as he steadied himself.  

He nodded at her to let her know that he was steady enough on his own to walk. 

“Oh uh, it’s like pictures that move…moving pictures.  Get it?  Moving pictures, movie…” 

She nodded absently at him but she still didn’t really understand what he meant.  All she could think was that this strange land Emma and him came from was far stranger than any world she’d ever heard of.  

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter…uh if I’m remembering correctly his castle should be about a half a day’s walk that direction,” he said pointing east.  

“Then that’s where we’ll head,” Mulan said, again using that demanding tone Neal was already becoming accustomed to. 

* * *

“So, what’ll it be?” Ruby asked Belle as she walked her over to the counter and sat her on a stool, rubbing her back comfortingly.  

The first thing that came to Belle’s mind was a cheeseburger; Granny sure did make an excellent one.  But then that just made her think of Rumplestiltskin and she struggled not to break down in tears right then and there.  She’d done enough crying in front of Ruby, burdening her with her problems for the day, she had to be brave now and not let her breakup get her down.  

“I’ll have a cheeseburger,” she said, deciding whether or not it reminded her of Rumple she wanted one anyway.  They really were quite delicious.  

“Great idea,” Ruby commented.  “I’ll even throw some pickles on there for you,” she said with a wink as she turned and made her way to the kitchen to put the order in. 

Belle laughed at Ruby’s comment.  It was the first real laugh she’d had as her real self in so long it seemed.  And in that moment she was so grateful she had made a friend in Ruby so quickly and easily. 

Back in the Enchanted Forest all she had ever really known was her father’s small kingdom and a few of the lords and knights that frequented her father’s castle.  And then of course she’d been sent off with Rumplestiltskin.  She had, of course, gone off and done a few things on her own after leaving him, like fighting the yaoguai with Mulan and counseling Dreamy with his true love but that wasn’t so much given how fast it had all gone. 

She’d never had a long-term friend that wasn’t simply her friend because she was royalty.  The only friends she’d had as a child were the children of those who served her father inside the castle.  No doubt they felt some sort of obligation to be her friend, regardless of whether they really actually did like her.  Those few friends and her books had been her only companions before being betrothed to Gaston. 

Oh how she had hated Gaston.  He was such a brute.  Handsome, sure, but what good were looks when one had a terrible personality.  Not once had she ever found herself romantically or even sexually attracted to Gaston.  Whatever hardships she’d gone through due to her being sent off with Rumplestiltskin, she would always be glad she hadn’t ended up being forced to marry that man.  And whatever fate was in store for her, she felt certain it would be better than a life with him. 

“Here’s your burger…I made sure they gave you the extra salty fries too,” Ruby said placing the plate of steaming hot food in front of her.  “You want something to drink?” 

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile.  “And is it too early for a drink drink?” Belle asked only half joking.  Lunchtime or not, she could use something a little stronger than a regular afternoon drink. 

“For the kind of week you’ve been having, not at all,” Ruby replied.  “What me to fix you up with my specialty?” 

Belle smiled lightly again, very glad that Ruby wasn’t going to judge her.  

“Uh, sure, why not,” Belle said throwing up her arms. 

“You won’t regret it, I promise.”  Ruby’s specialty was town legend and completely secret.  Even Granny didn’t know exactly what she put in it, though she’d tried on several occasions to try guessing after having one and by trying to sneak a peek every time she made it.  

Ruby moved about behind the counter grabbing things from the cupboards below as she mixed this ‘specialty’ of hers. 

A few moments later she popped back up and passed a tall glass to Belle across the counter.  It was a cream sort of color and was thick like a smoothie almost and Belle eyed it suspiciously really wondering what could be in it.  

She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it once.  Deciding it didn’t smell weird or anything she tentatively brought it down to her lips and took the smallest of possible sips. 

Across the bar Ruby watched her anxiously wondering what she would think of it.  Her ‘specialty’ and its popularity within the town was something she was quite proud of and she really wanted Belle to like it. 

“Wow, Ruby, this is delicious!” She exclaimed, and then she took a second, much larger sip of it. 

“Well I’m glad you like it,” Ruby replied, a wide, ear-to-ear grin on her face, the kind that showed off her brilliantly white teeth.  “And, like the burger, it’s on me,” she added.  

“Oh no, no, I couldn’t,” Belle sputtered as she hastily set the glass back down on the table. 

“Oh god, don’t be silly Belle, it’s fine.  You deserve it; you’ve been through a lot lately.  And besides, what are friends for if not buying you a few drinks and a meal when you’re feeling down?” 

“Well thank you,” Belle muttered shyly.  “I really appreciate it.” 

“It’s really no problem.” 

“You truly are such a great friend,” Belle said smiling up at Ruby. 

_‘A great friend’…oh god that hurts…if only she knew_ , Ruby thought to herself.  But now wasn’t really the time to think on that right now, there was another issue at hand she wanted to talk to Belle about.  

“Well thanks, so are you….Say, Belle, some of us were talking earlier and realized we no longer have a Mayor of Storybrooke.  Sure things are different here now, but we are still a town and I think having a Mayor again would bring some normalcy back to this town and a few of us thought you might make a good Mayor.  There’s no pressure or anything but they wanted me to tell you,” Ruby said not looking Belle in the eye and instead playing with a napkin sitting on the counter.  

“I—Well, I’d never thought about that…um I already run the library though,” Belle said.  

“Yeah, I know, but you could definitely do both things pretty easily and just work on your Mayoral duties straight from the library…” 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll definitely think about it,” Belle replied.  

And she meant it too.  It was true; she probably could handle both jobs just fine.  Plus stepping up and being the Mayor would give her a chance to take control of her fate and prove to herself and everyone else that she was brave and could make her own decisions.  She wasn’t ready to sign up just yet, but she vowed she would definitely consider it.  

“Great, that’s all we really wanted, just for you to think about it.  I think you’d make a great Mayor,” Ruby said with a smile and then without another word, made her way out from behind the counter to take the orders of the other diners.  

* * *

“I’ll need some help gathering supplies,” Hook announced to the group at large.  “We’ll need whatever weapons we can carry, something to help us set up a shelter and any food you can find.” 

They all nodded their assent and headed below decks to find anything they could use and carry with them on their journey of undetermined time.  It didn’t take very long since there wasn’t a whole lot on Hooks ship.  Apparently he hadn’t been using it in quite some time.  A few swords were scattered about the ship and Mary Margaret already had her bow and arrow so she was all set with that.  

“Here love,” Hook said holding out a sword for her as they stood on the deck of the ship as the sun shone brightly above them.  “It was Baelfire’s.” 

She looked at it a bit forlornly.  Whatever had been between them in the past, she was sad that he was gone.  “He was always Neal to me,” she mumbled back as she took the sword turning it over in her hands, getting a feel for it.  

“Well, I think you should have it,” he added offhandedly. 

“Thanks,” she replied.  

Then there was a sudden puff of deep blue smoke and Mr. Gold appeared a few feet away from them. 

“Show off, “ Emma heard Regina whisper under her breath. 

Emma was already sufficiently stunned by Gold’s sudden appearance, not really quite used to magic happing around her yet.  But what was more surprising was the way he looked.  He was dressed in an all black leather ensemble.  It looked kind of like crocodile leather…she supposed this must be why Hook always referred to Gold as the crocodile. 

Involuntarily she took a step or two towards him tilting her head in awe, as she looked him up and down.  Emma had only ever seen him dressed in his finely tailored suits and this was…different.  She never thought she’d see the day she’d see him dressed in all leather like that.  More pressing, however, she never thought she’d find herself so attracted to him dressed like that, and that was really not something that needed to be happening right now. 

She had more important things to worry about and focus on than Gold.  For Christ’s sake she was here to find and save Henry, the last thing she needed was to be thinking about Gold and how good he looked.  

That was never going to happen, no matter what he may have said or hinted at, she was convinced he felt nothing towards her like she did for him.  He was still with Belle regardless of how he had agreed with the things she had told him earlier in regards to Belle.  He loved her, she was his true love, and she needed to forget about Gold in that way.  But that was easier said than done when he looked the way he did.  She’d always had a thing for leather.  

“Oh, that’s an excellent use of our time,” Hook huffed rolling his eyes to the high heavens, “a wardrobe change.”  

Gold shot him a glare letting him know he was walking on thin ice and it was best not to piss him off.  

“I think it’s more fitting for Neverland than my suit,” he began.  “Don’t you think?” He asked, speaking to everyone but looking particularly at Emma.  He couldn’t help but smirk the slightest as he watched her look him over in awe.  

Only ten seconds of wearing his old ensemble and he was feeling a bit more mischievous and playful than he used to, at least in regards to Emma.  Wearing the leather outfit also made him feel a bit darker than he’d been back in Storybrooke and the magic in this place made him feel so powerful again.  It sacred and excited him, feeling all that power again.  This time he told himself he’d try using it for good like he had intended all those centuries ago.  

“I uh—“ Emma stuttered and then realizing she was staring as well as being incoherent mumbled a quick, “whatever,” as she turned away from him to start putting the supplies they’d gathered into the small ship that would take them ashore.  

Once everything was loaded up in the little boat they all piled in.  Hook slipped in next to her much to her relief as well as her chagrin.  She supposed at this point it was better him than Gold, but she also secretly would’ve preferred Regina over Hook. 

That left Gold to sit by Regina, since Mary Margaret and David obviously seated themselves next to each other.  Neither Gold nor Regina looked particularly pleased with the seating arrangements.  Emma suspected this sort of thing would be a consistent problem their group had to deal with, the fact that half of them didn’t like each other. 

“Ready to go, love?” He asked in his heavily accented voice.  

“Yeah, let’s just get there, get Henry and get the hell out of here and back to Storybrooke,” she said as Hook and David each took a rope and began to lower the dinghy into the water.


End file.
